The Secrets Kept
by z0mb3xor
Summary: After a storm, Nick finds out some interesting things about Clementine. But this is but the tip of the iceberg as more and more secrets are discovered, and revealed. Some with devastating and life threatening consequences. Was originally a cute one shot, not so much anymore. Finished for now but will continue at later date guys!
1. Stormy Night

**Hey guys, I'm sitting here in my room without power because of a storm and though 'why the heck not write story?' So here we go. Some may be surprised to see I can write this but I'll have you know it's a less favourable choice and I'll only be doing Re-Altered Season with this method. The events occur in the cabin the night after the fish traps but Carver never came around.**

**Nick's P.O.V**

I sat there as I heard the storm begin to pick up. A bright flash illuminated the dark room so I winced, preparing for the loud crack of the thunder. It cracked rather loudly sounding like a gun went off next to me. I instinctively covered my ears when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I glanced down at the small girl shivering by my side. Poor Clementine.

"You'll be fine Clem, it's just thunder." Alvin assured her. Clementine sighed but only tightened her grip around my waist. I blew out a breath of frustration but made no attempt to remove the girl. The storm was really hitting hard. I grumbled as I looked around at everyone around me.

Sarah clung to her father as if her life depended on it. Carlos obviously didn't care too much and let the girl grab him in comfort. I looked to the next person, Luke. He wasn't at all unnerved by the events going on around him. He was poking fun any time one of the adults jumped. He had his smug grin plastered on his dumb face. Alvin was sitting there, arms crossed, calm and cool as ever. He soothed Clementine as best he could whenever she jumped. Then there was Clem and me.

We were sitting rather close together because Clem and I had become rather friendly with one another. After Pete, Clem and I got back with the fish we seemed to become closer friends. Rebecca and Pete were absent, Pete exhausted from earlier events while Rebecca was just tired because of her pregnancy.

"So... Alvin, you seem to be the only one not afraid of this thunder, heck you haven't even jumped in fright. Bloody hell even I have already." Alvin smirked and leaned back.

"I've faced Bec enough times to know not to fear loud noises." He chuckled. Luke punched his arm playfully and beamed at him. I felt Clementine's grip loosen a little until another crack made her grip me in fright.

"Clem, you're crushing my lungs." I wheezed. Bloody hell this girl had a strong grip for a child. She loosened herself and sighed, shuffling away from me. "I didn't say you had to stop." I smirked. She blushed a little and got up to fetch something from the kitchen.

"Daddy, we're safe right?" I heard Sarah quiz. Carlos shushed her and rubbed her head, kissing her forehead.

"We're fine Sarah, it's only thunder." He soothed. Sarah seemed satisfied with the response and even let go of her father. I smiled but it soon disappeared when I heard a small sob come from the direction of the kitchen. Luke went to get up but I waved him off.

"You sure? You have been walking all day." I nodded and continued into the kitchen. I saw Clementine holding a photo of a man who I'm sure she mentioned as Lee. I stood awkwardly as she spoke to it, or him?

"I'm trying to be brave Lee, I really am." She kissed the photo's forehead and placed it back into her pocket. I felt something compelling me to comfort the girl.

"Clementine..." I muttered. She gasped and rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears from her face. "... You okay kid?" I asked her. She acted like nothing happened and pouted.

"I'm not a kid." She mumbled. I chuckled and picked her up. I brought her back into the living room without any protests from her. When I sat down I placed her in my lap and played with her dark locks. She mumbled something quietly that I barely heard. "Will you sing for me?" I looked awkwardly at Luke who heard her question. He nodded his head so I took in a deep, nervous breath.

"Are you sure because I'm not the best singer. Maybe Rebecca if she's still awake or..." She looked up at me pleadingly. I sighed and gave into her request. I began to sing the first song that came to mind to make her feel better. I began to sing 'Don't Worry' but I wasn't half bad. When I finished Luke was chuckling lightly.

"Smooth, you sung her to sleep." I looked down at the girls sleeping frame in my arms and couldn't help but smile. I continued to play with her hair as I hummed softly to myself. I looked over to Sarah as well and couldn't help but smile. I promised silently that, no matter what happened, I would give my life protecting these kids.

**Ok this is what some would call a one shot? Isn't it? Something only one chapter right? Unless you want more! Anyway it sucks because my internet cut out when I went to go searching for a song for Nick to sing so I just went with my first thought. Don't judge me! Also I'm pretty sure this is my first story to be rated K!**


	2. Rising Fear

**Hey there! Ok it got some pretty positive reviews before (yes four is a lot for him) so here we go. This may not remain K for long, it's hard not to ****ing swear! (No kidding) Obviously this will be the night after the storm! Let's break the fourth wall! (*facepalm*)**

I awoke slowly when I noticed something odd. Everybody else was still where they were last night but Rebecca was... Smiling at me? I was going to say something when I felt hands grip tighter to my shirt. I glanced down at the sleeping girl in my lap and groaned silently. The previous nights events flooded into my head. That kid, Clementine, made me sing!

"Don't say anything!" I hissed warningly at Rebecca. She went to respond when the kid stirred. I held my finger to my lips telling her to remain quiet. I thought it odd how the thunder had stopped when Clementine had fallen asleep. As if some greater force intervened, like it was just written down and the writer told people to 'just roll with it' or something. Who am I kidding this is life not a story.

"I can't believe she made you sing." Alvin whispered. I glared at the big man and returned my attention to the matter at hand. How the heck was I supposed to get this kid off me? I tried to lift her off somehow but she was latched on tight. I blew out a breath of frustration and adjusted myself so I was comfortable. Looks like I'd have to wait this one out.

"Nick, I'm he..." Pete stopped mid-sentence when he saw the sight in front of him. He stifled his laughter and straightened himself out. "I'd best not disturb my niece." He sniggered. I looked at him in disbelief. He did not just say what I clearly know he said! He just called Clementine my daughter! That son of a bi...!

"Pete!" Carlos hissed at the man. He looked over and saw Sarah sleeping peacefully on the couch by Carlos's side. "Keep your voice down, Sarah is still asleep." Pete obeyed the Spanish man and headed outside. I wondered where he was going when a voice interrupted me.

"Nick? Dang it how long was I out?" Clementine rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and looked down at the girl.

"Well it was about... Seven hours." I shrugged. I just hoped she didn't bring up the fact I sang to her. She widened her eyes and jumped from my lap. "Why what's the matter Clem?" I asked.

"I'm late!" She cried, rushing upstairs into the bathroom. The sudden commotion woke up the sleeping Sarah. I just looked at the door in puzzlement. Late for what?

"Any idea what that was about?" Alvin asked nobody in particular.

"Beats me." Rebecca replied. I got up from my place and made my way upstairs. I knocked on the door which elicited a squeak from the child inside.

"Clem? You ok in there?" I asked. I felt embarrassed asking such a question. I heard her talk to someone else about 'back later' or something. "Are you alone in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just me." She opened the door and smiled awkwardly at me. I stared at her in disbelief but she shook it off. "Nick, I'm fine. Everything's ok."

"Well if you say so..." I shrugged it off for now but I'd have to ask her later about this. She hopped down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I decided to get something as well so I opened up a cupboard and grabbed a heavy can. "Seems edible." I slipped and almost fell over but I grabbed the counter edge. I'd slipped in a small puddle of water, most likely Sarah not drying her hands again. The can hit the ground with a loud bang which made Clementine jump a little. "You're awful jumpy Clem, you sure you're ok?" She nodded quickly and smiled.

"Just scared me is all." She grinned. What got me was the fact she smiled every time she assured me it was ok, it made me suspicious. I'd forget about it now as I picked up my can and stuck in to my beans.

**Later**

Clementine and I were standing outside, her fiddling with her gun. We'd recently decided it would be ok to lend her a firearm. At first she seemed reluctant but I insisted. She was still looking uneasy about it even now.

"What's the matter Clem, don't like guns?" I asked. She sighed and put it away.

"Not this particular design." I looked at the gun for a second. It looked like the one Carlos used, what's the matter with it. I was about to speak further when a biter came out from the trees. I raised my rifle when Clementine panicked.

"No! Don't use that! It'll... Uh... Attract more of them." I put it down and looked at her.

"I guess. Hand me that hammer." She gave me the hammer she also carried around. I went up to the lurker and smashed its head in. Alvin and Luke came outside as I dispatched it.

"We heard Clem yell, we thought something was wrong." Luke stated. I smiled and waved him off.

"Just a walker, Clem's just yelling at me for going to use a gun." I smirked. Clementine blushed a little and twirled her foot on the spot.

"Well it would have been dumb." I nodded in agreement but I secretly suspected something. Sure she was right about it attracting more biters but that's not what got me. It was her hesitation, as if she was thinking of an excuse. After Alvin and Luke went back inside I turned to Clementine.

"Hey Clem, come here a sec." I waved her over. She looked nervously from side to side and approached me. "Something is wrong, what is it?" She shook her head too quickly. "Come on, first the thunder, then when I dropped the can, a particular design of gun, the fact I went to use a gun." I listed. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's... Complicated." I crossed my arms so she relented. "You remember Lee?" I nodded my head so she continued. "Well it started with him, back at the jewellery store." Whats a jewellery story got to do with anything? "It was in there when I had to... Stop him from turning. I used a gun very similar to this one." I saw the pain in her eyes and frowned.

"You don't need to tell me this kid." She ignored me.

"I... Shot him in the head. Ever since then onwards... Loud noises scared me because..." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Stop."

"Because it makes me think..."

"Stop!"

"... I might be next..."

"Stop this right now!"

"... To die!" She broke down in tears so I held her close. I rubbed her head and shushed her.

"Clem I told you, you didn't need to tell me this after it brought pain." I rubbed her back and lifted her up to carry her inside. When I got inside I saw Carlos look at me questioningly. I mouthed the word 'meeting' to him so he got the message. I carried Clementine into my bedroom and placed her on the bed. I hummed softly as she cried silently. She soon stopped when I noticed she was asleep. I headed downstairs quickly to find everyone gathered in the living room.

"What's this all about Nick?" Luke questioned me. I looked back to my doorway and sighed.

"Ok... This is about Clementine." They all leaned in a little closer when I mentioned the little girl. I told everyone exactly what she'd told me, exactly. "So it's going to be an issue with us always carrying guns and stuff." I motioned to my rifle and everyone's pistols.

"I have no idea what we do about this." Luke sighed. Rebecca spoke up, being mean for the first time since the fish traps.

"Who gives a damn, I'm not resorting to close combat just because a little girl is scared." She scowled. I just glared intensely at her so she backed down a little. Carlos spoke this time.

"I may be able to help a little. This isn't uncommon among children. She'll always be scarred but I can at least heal her as best as I can." I rubbed my chin as he spoke.

"So you can help?" I asked. He nodded his head but I wasn't sold. "You 'might' be able to help." He nodded again so I sighed. "Might is better then can't I guess."

"What about silencers?" Luke suggested. "They make our guns quiet and don't stop us from using them." Rebecca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And where do you expect to find those in these woods?" She protested. I already thought of that.

"Well we're not exactly staying at this cabin forever are we?" I stated. She rolled her eyes again.

"Why the heck not? Where do you suggest we go?" She protested. I looked over at Luke who groaned and laid out a map.

"We head north, into the mountains. Only if we leave though which I see no reason in doing." Nobody argued with his idea.

"But how long until we decide to move on? This place is fine as it is." Carlos muttered. I knew he'd want to stay somewhere safe then try move somewhere safer. Whichever keeps his daughter safe longer.

"Look we don't need to move anywhere yet. It's just a good idea to make plans just in case." Pete explained to her. Alvin nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to know where we go if things get bad." Alvin agreed. Rebecca sighed and dropped the case for now. I looked at everyone.

"So... What do we do about Clem until then?" I asked the group. Pete suddenly perked up.

"I found an old cigarette van and some cellar. Who knows what we could find." Luke rubbed his chin and thought it over.

"Might be worth a look. Ok, Pete and I are going to check these out, see if we can find anything. Who knows, that cellar could actually be a bunker for some nut job apocalypse preparer." We dispersed as Pete and Luke got ready for their run. I went back to my room to find Clementine was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I heard what you guys were discussing. I could leave if I'm that much of a burden, I was never going to stay long anyway." I sighed and sat next to her.

"We're not leaving you and you're not leaving us, that's final." She screwed up her face in anger.

"You can't order me around. You're not my dad and you're not Lee." She marched out of her room and went to Sarah's room. I rubbed my head in frustration. She can't go out there alone, she'll die.

**Well here's a nice little chapter two. So from this chapters ending it'll be safe to assume there'll be a third. Stick around for more.**

**Extra: Carver was meant to have been spotted nearby by Pete, not the two locations mentioned. I didn't really want Carver interrupting this story by making them leave yet.**

**Thanks to emilyrose727 for the help with chapter two!**


	3. Am I A Liability?

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm officially giving up with no swearing. Fuck it! It's now T. So I've been reading the reviews carefully. Some people have future sight or mind reading, some have good suggestions, others... Nice theories for Clem's mysterious chat. Anyway I'm saying this now, some of this story is based on you! You can suggest something and I'll think about putting it in. You, can change their fates, you, can decide how it plays out. Keep in mind I won't always just use the ideas, sometimes I can't fit them in, sometimes I may just not like them enough. Nick and Clem turn a little... Sour this chapter. Ok that's enough ramble, ONWARDS AND UPWARDS! (A bit late aren't you?) Shut it Caine!**

**Nick**

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. My god that kid is annoying sometimes! I just lay back on the bed and groaned. Pete and Luke would be gone a while so I had to occupy myself with something. I got myself up and headed downstairs. I saw Sarah sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Hey Sarah, what's the matter?" I asked her. She looked at me with a hint of worry.

"Clementine's... Speaking to someone." She stated. I thought about it for a second as I went upstairs. Speaking to someone? Who? Herself, a ghost, an actual person? I opened the door to Sarah's room quietly and heard her speaking.

"I know that but it's hardly fair." She moaned. I listened closely when I swear I caught another voice mentioning Luke. I tried to listen intently. "Yeah he does seem nice I guess." I heard a creak come from my spot. Fuck! Clementine stiffened and shoved something away. "Bye." She whispered quickly.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I demanded. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She huffed. I laughed sarcastically earning another glare from the child.

"Really? You really think I'm that stupid?" I laughed again, this time genuinely. She smirked and mocked me.

"Well you aren't the brightest bulb here." I snarled at her but she kept her smirk. "What are you going to do Nick?" I glared once more before leaving the room. Sooner or later I will find out who the fuck she's talking to. I trudged downstairs to find Sarah still sitting uncomfortably.

"You can speak to her right? Get some sense into that little shits head." Sarah flinched at my words but I ignored it. I went into the kitchen to find Alvin talking to Rebecca.

"I know but I'm just not sure anymore." Rebecca mumbled. They both stopped and looked at me once they noticed my presence.

"Oh, hey there Nick. Didn't see you there. Anything I can do for you?" Alvin asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some water, leaning against the counter.

"Could you talk some sense into that bloody kid, she's delusional." I scowled. Alvin looked at me questioningly.

"What happened to nice uncle Nick?" He joked half jokingly, half seriously. I just shrugged and took a gulp of water. I looked at it disgusted.

"It's fucking warm." I cursed. I hated warm water. It just tasted weird. I continued to drink regardless. It was tolerable. "So got a name for that child yet?" I asked them. Rebecca sighed and shook her head.

"This big oaf isn't trying hard enough. He doesn't seem to take it seriously." She chuckled. Alvin rolled his eyes and sat next to his wife.

"You ain't serious are you? I came up with four names."

"Only for boys though."

"Well you only put down girls names."

"Because there were too many boys names." I couldn't help but smile at their argument. Sometimes you just have to enjoy some of the little things left.

**Clementine**

Nick got real close to discovering who I was talking to. I hope he doesn't find out, he'll get mad or something. I heard Sarah enter the room and wave nervously at me.

"Hey Clem... You better now?" I cocked my head to the side. Feeling better? Did she mean from my argument with Nick just before?

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked her. She rubbed her arm nervously again and looked away.

"You've been acting weird lately. Talking to people that don't exist. Ever since that storm you've been... Off or whatever. I heard someone speaking about a liability though." I stared at her in shock. I never expected these words from Sarah. I turned away so she wouldn't see my anger, not at her but at the cabin group. Did they call me a fucking liability? I'll just leave then. Why would they care anyway?

**Luke**

I laughed quietly at Pete's joke. It wasn't that bad. It was gross with the whole fucking sheep thing but nonetheless it made me laugh. We'd just finished scouting out both places but they didn't have much of anything. Cigarettes and whiskey isn't too useful nowadays.

"So what now? Do we...?" Pete was interrupted but the sound of something wet hitting the ground. Living this long you can only assume something is dead, most likely a walker. We snuck forth slowly to see what happened. I saw Clementine crouched over a walker with a knife stuck in its skull.

"Clementine? What the hell are you doing out here?" I saw her backpack and figured it out. She hadn't stopped what she was doing when the knife came free.

"This 'liability' is leaving." She snapped. I looked to Pete for some help. He sighed and came forth to the girl.

"Clementine, you're not a liability. You're just as useful as the rest of us. Heck I'd trust you with a gun more then Nick right now. Mostly because you have brains and can shoot straight." Clementine looked at the ground shamefully, obviously feeling dumb for running off. I smiled a little. Thank you Pete.

"Yeah I guess." Clem mumbled. Pete smiled and pat her back.

"Alrighty Clementine, let's get you back shall we?" She nodded slowly as we trudged back towards the cabin. I leaned in close to Pete and whispered so only he could hear.

"Thanks man, do you think Rebecca called her that?" Pete shrugged his shoulder and approached the girl.

"Who called you a liability Clem? Rebecca?" He grabbed her shoulder so she just groaned and explained.

"Actually Sarah mentioned it." She mumbled. I stood shocked for a few seconds. Sarah? I ran forth to catch up.

"Wait you can't be serious? Sarah said so?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said. Although she merely mentioned she heard someone call me it though. She also said I've been acting odd lately." I shook my head slowly. I had to agree with Sarah there. She was acting weirder and weirder every day.

"Clementine!" I heard Carlos call. I saw Clem flinch knowing she might cop a yelling or scowl from Carlos. I squeezed her shoulder and crouched to her height. I knew she liked it when I did that, made her feel better not having me look down at her.

"Don't worry Clem, if Carlos yells I'll deal with him, along with Pete." I smirked as Pete looked at me in disbelief. I dragged him into this. I know he doesn't like arguing with Carlos but it was too late.

"Thanks Luke." She smiled. I rubbed her head and stood back up. We left the tree line to find a very irritated Carlos waiting for us. I waved as if nothing was wrong.

"Where has she been?" He demanded. I quickly thought of something that might work.

"Well we kind of got in a jam and temporarily retreated back here. Clementine was outside and asked if she could help." I explained. Carlos didn't look like he bought it. I probably wouldn't either. Why would we come back and not tell anyone we were taking Clem with us?

"Why's she have her pack then? Why didn't she tell us she was going?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Pete rolled his eyes and marched over to the doctor to explain about what Sarah had said. I saw Carlos's eyes widen as he spoke to Pete. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but it didn't matter. As long as Carlos didn't scowl at Clementine. When they finished Carlos made his way inside. We followed but were confronted by a very peeved Nick.

**Clementine**

Nick stood there with a rather angry look on his face. I lowered my hat so that it covered my eyes. I really don't like seeing Nick mad.

"How could you do this Clem?" He stated. Luke went to say something but Nick cut him off by continuing. "We are here to help you, not hurt you. You never were a liability yet you ran. You worried me, you worried Sarah, Carlos, Alvin, shit even Rebecca. You scared us all." Sh crossed his arms as I sunk my head lower. I thought I heard him chuckle so I looked up at his smiling face. "But now I have to probably sing again." He was grinning at this point. I couldn't help but run forth and hug him. He hugged me back with equal force.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I won't run away again." I promised. He chuckled again and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's alright, I'll forgive you. I just need to know one thing first." I stepped out of the hug knowing what was next. "Who have you been talking to?" I dipped my head to look at the floor and twiddled my thumbs. Luke and Nick waited for my answer but I didn't give one. "You know I will find out eventually right?" Nick said. I nodded my head slowly. "Not today then." He walked off to go do whatever Nick does. Luke sighed and went off to find Alvin presumably. He'd spoken about needing to see him earlier.

"C...Cl...Clementine?" I heard the quite voice call me. I pivoted to see Sarah standing there with her father behind her.

"My daughter has something to say." Carlos motioned to his child who stepped forth. She took a few breaths to calm herself and stood upright.

"I'm... Sorry for making you... Feel bad earlier. I didn't mean to." She apologised. I listened to her words and rubbed my chin. "Do you forgive me?" She asked nervously. I smirked and gave her a hug.

"I sure do." She hugged me back briefly so I stepped back. She had a smile on her face as she bounded happily to her room.

"Thank you for forgiving my daughter Clementine." Carlos nodded. I nodded in return as he went off to do whatever as well. I stood there awkwardly for a second deciding what was to be done. That was until Rebecca entered the living room.

"Ah, you're here." She didn't sound angry like before but she didn't sound overly friendly either. I shifted a little uncomfortably as she looked at me. "I need to ask you something." She stated. I gulped and nodded my head to show I was listening. "Do you know any good names for our child?" She asked. I almost dropped then and there. She was asking me? A girl she barely knew and probably hated not that long ago?

"Uh... Diana." I mumbled. She actually smiled at me at this point. Why was she suddenly so nice? Is it the whole pregnancy thing?

"Diana, that's a pretty name." She nodded a thank you to me and left the room. Did she really just ask me for something in a friendly matter? Maybe I am losing it. I need a nap.

**Sarah**

Clementine came through the door with a very surprised expression on her face. I cocked my head to the side as she flopped onto the bed.

"Clementine? It's only two in the afternoon, you ok?" I asked, voice layered in concern for my younger friend. She sighed and looked over at me.

"Just... Weird things happened today and I'm tired. Wake me if someone wants something." She closed her eyes and soon after I heard her quiet snores. I smiled and whispered a quick goodnight. I saw something sticking from her pocket so I grabbed it. It was a note with some scrawled words on it. I read it over and over to make sure what I was reading was true.

"He's alive, I can take you right to him. Signed Nietsire." I read aloud.

**Oh god, what could that mean? What the hell has Clem been doing behind their backs? Stick around for more. Now for some important notes.**

**Extra: Originally I was going to have only one death this chaptsr. A review turned it to two, then none. This shows how much you can actually change some things.**

**Fate change: Luke wasn't going to return from the scouting trip. Pete would return alone and learn Clem wasn't there, forcing a search for her, finding her under the house. Then a review changed what happened so she ran, forcing them to go out looking for her. Clem would then find and kill the reanimated Luke! The search party would have lost Alvin to a lurker. In the end with Luke living there was no need for a search party!**

**People changed the story!**

**Zerobullet0: Clem was going to hide, but now she ran! :D**

**SSV WARSHAW: Luke was planned to die, you saved him which in turn saved Alvin! :O**

**In a way Zerobullet0 almost killed Alvin. But then SSV WARSHAW saved him. Be careful what you mention guys! ;P**


	4. Rochelle

**So we're back. I don't want people scared off from commenting... (Mainly emilyrose727 isn't it?) Whatever Caine. Anyway I wish for your reviews to give ideas. Not everything will get someone killed. Think of maybe an argument that may happen or something nice. If you say nothing there is a low chance this will continue. So comment and enjoy your outcomes. This chapter will mainly consist of Rochelle's arrival so it'll start off without the cabin group. With Rochelle's low profanity use this chapter could be considered K+ again... If Caine wasn't there. (Finally! I'm in this story!"**

**Rochelle**

I tried to pull my beloved fire axe from the stupid walkers skull. It was lodged in tight. I stopped for a second before placing my foot onto its shoulder and heaved again. This time the axe came loose. I wiped the blood off with my handkerchief and set the axe down.

"Took your time." Caine muttered. I just rolled my eyes and put my axe away. Caine hadn't stopped pestering me since we were shot at by some guy in a fur coat an hour ago. Caine was talking when he said the wrong thing, angering the man. Now we were running from him and his trio of friends.

"Oh go away Caine, you're seriously ticking me off." I waved him off and continued on our path. We had been walking for five days. We'd come from a ski lodge that housed a nice group of people.

Walter, a bald, little overweight teacher. Matthew, the young Asian man with the moustache who happened to be Walters partner. Sarita, an Indian woman with a very nice air around her and beautiful hair. Then there was Kenny. Kenny was an odd man. He had his thick beard and always wore that stupid cap. He asked us if we encountered anyone trustworthy on our travels to tell them about the lodge. While there he rarely spoke of his past but once or twice he mentioned a kid with a cap with some other guy protecting her as well.

"Don't be like that Chell, you know I'm fucking around right?" He smirked. I groaned and continued on my way. Caine kept rambling about the odd thing or two. How many walkers he's killed today, about women, about men, about Kenny, about that stupid jerk who shot at us, his cat. Mostly random stuff. "But being a Sphinx cat meant she would snuggle close when it's cold. Perfect for Australia though since it's so fucking hot there."

"Please be quiet now Caine. You're only going to attract the wildlife." I groaned. Caine did a quick salute but I ignored him. He always gave salutes when I mentioned the military job I had. I couldn't be stuffed telling him it was an air force salute he always did. His silence actually unnerved me so I tried to bring something up. "I used to be a bit of a rebel in school. Never did like certain subjects, skipped some classes. But I whipped myself into shape once I heard about joining the military. I straightened myself out and made it in."

"You fucking skipped classes? You little shit." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes again but couldn't help but smile. "Bloody Rochelle drifting off to do her own shit, sneaking into the toilets for her secret make out sessions with her g..." I silenced him with a glare. "Right, your school was nothing like that. All the girls hated you, sorry I forgot... Again."

"It's fine. But I did often used to daydream in classes." Caine scoffed which I smirked to. "What's the matter Caine?"

"Used to? Woman you still daydream! Heck you almost didn't see that fucking lurker the other day remember? You said you were thinking about shit." I remembered that day too well. We had been walking along when I'd drifted off thinking about Shanita when I literally hovered my foot over the lurkers snapping teeth. If Caine hadn't of grabbed my shoulder I would have been bitten for sure.

"Yeah well I don't always pay attention I'm sorry." I muttered. Caine embraced me in a sort of side hug.

"No worries Ro, gets the best of us." He squeezed me close to him which I smirked at. That was the thing about Caine. When he considers you a friend boundaries go out the door. He didn't understand personal space and he often got a little too touchy feely, but not in the perverted way just... A little huggy or just generally close.

"Yeah yeah whatever Caine." I shoved him away playfully. He stumbled and regained his footing. He smiled evilly and grabbed my Mateba before leaping into the nearby tree, climbing effortlessly. "Hey! Give that back!" I demanded. I wasn't worried or anything, Caine isn't that irresponsible. He laughed and leapt to the next tree and hung it on a branch way out of my reach.

"What now Chell?" He smirked. I smirked back and grabbed out my axe. I prepared to swing at the tree when he panicked. "Alright you win just... Don't hit the fucking tree alright?" I giggled and nodded to him. Ah Caine, loves slaughtering bandits but when it comes to threatening a tree he crumbles like paper "To katharma you're good." He stated rather irritably. I liked that about him though. You truly know you've annoyed him enough when he speaks Greek.

"Well you shouldn't have taken Miss Rubi then." I smirked. He grumbled and handed my revolver back. I put her back into her sheath and continued on my way. I stopped him dead in his tracks. I spotted a cigarette truck with two sets of tracks leading away.

"Well go on Sherlock, who are they?" He sneered. I muttered to myself and got to work examining the tracks carefully.

"They're about half an hour old. They went off that way. Human because of the way they walked but one seemed older based on his step pattern." Caine threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious? I mitera tou theo that's ridiculous! How'd you get all that?" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"I didn't you fool. I made up the last bit. There were two people that came here half an hour ago though. Come on!" We rushed off into the trees eager to catch up to whoever these people may be. Soon we stumbled upon a recently killed walker. It had a knife wound in its head.

"Well we're on the right track." Caine noted. I just looked around a little more. Judging from the tracks they stopped here but neither got near the walker. In fact there was a set of kids tracks near it instead.

"These two didn't kill it, their steps don't go near it. This kids does. That or a person with small feet." I joked. We continued onwards to see if we could find these people.

"A kid huh? She follow them?" He asked. I nodded my head. The kids tracks were walking alongside the other two so it's safe to assume she either knew them or she trusted them. Or the twisted jerks held he at gunpoint.

"These tracks don't look too old now. We're getting cl..." I was interrupted by a loud crash coming from my right. I veered in that direction to find a cabin sitting there peacefully. We snuck up to the window and had a peek inside. I saw a large, dark skinned man addressing a pregnant lady, two young men and an older man.

"Carlos just found a note that Clem had. She may be talking with someone." The others began to argue quickly when I came up with the stupidest idea.

"Hey Caine, I'm going to knock on the door." I smiled. It was hard to contain our laughter. Nobody knocked anymore. It seemed needless and stupid but for some reason it also seemed funny and worth trying. I snuck up to the door and knocked three times.

"The fuck is someone doing knocking?" I heard a muffled womans voice, probably the pregnant lady. Footsteps approached the door as Caine and I couldn't help but giggle. The older man opened the door and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. I straightened myself out and smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist knocking. Seems so funny at the time with the world how it is." He nodded slowly when a hispanic man walked around the corner.

"Who are they Pete? Are they working for Carver?" Pete shrugged when Caine spat in disgust.

"Carver? You know him? That fuck tried killing us an hour ago. Bloody fur coat looks ridiculous if you ask me." He mumbled. Pete eyed him suspiciously when another young man rounder the corner.

"Pete, Carlos, why don't you invite them in?" He asked them with a grin. Pete moved to the side and we entered. Carlos directed us to the living room where the group was gathered.

"Hey there. We're not here to rob you unless you threaten us. Please threaten us." Caine smirked. I just slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. That was not going to be a good first impression.

Carlos

I was downstairs eating on the couch and playing chess against Alvin when Sarah hurried down the stairs with fear all over her face. I almost choked and got up instantly.

"Sarah? Did you see Carver? What is it?" I panicked. She shook her head so at least it wasn't Carver. I breathed a sigh of relief when she handed me a letter. "What's this?" I read it quietly to myself before reading it aloud to Alvin. "He's alive. I can take you right to him. Signed Nietsire?"

"The hell? Who's she been talking to?" Alvin questioned. I shrugged my shoulders. Beats me but this was obviously a worrying thing. If she was secretly talking with someone then that might put my beautiful Sarah at risk.

"Sarah, where is Clementine right now?" I begged her. She pointed up to her room so I rushed up the stairs. I barged in to find Clementine rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Clementine, who the hell have you been writing to?" I demanded. She rubbed her eyes again and shook her head to focus. I thrust the letter out to her and she read it slowly, fear creeping across her face. "So?" I demanded. She rubbed her arm nervously.

"I keep it as a reminder." She mumbled. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "One time, I screwed up big time. A man told me he had my parents with him and I believed him. So I went with him but it turned out he was lying. So my friend Lee killed him but got... Bitten trying to help me. After that... I got another letter. This one. I keep it on me as a reminder that strangers lie all the time."

"This is true? All of it? I don't have to get Pete?" She shook her head. I sighed and handed her the letter. "I'd advise you dispose of this in case anyone else jumps to conclusions upon seeing it."

**Clementine**

Carlos left the room when there was a knock on the door. It was rather odd, who knocks anymore? I stared down at the letter. I can't believe he actually believed me. I shoved the letter away and sighed, looking up at him.

"So he believed the story?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Good, don't want him suspecting anything."

**Ooh! Who's that she's with huh? Bet you want to find out huh? Well too bad you have to wait. Anyway here's some extras and fate changes.**

**Extra: Originally when Rochelle was daydreaming she was going to be thinking about her girlfriend named Emily, an actual bisexual friend of mine. That was until I realised some people may have thought I was referencing emilyrose727 so I had to change it.**

**Extra: At first the chapter was going to start off at the ski lodge, then switch to Carlos's discovery six days later, then back to Rochelle about a day before she arrived, then back to the cabin group as they decide their next move when Rochelle pops up. The idea of the ski lodge was scrapped and replaced with Rochelle's past thoughts. The whole idea of jumping back and forth may have confused some so I made it more fluent. I also scrapped an entire day so instead of Rochelle arriving a day after they discover Clementines note she arrived just as they did.**

**Fate changes: Caine's appearance entirely. In the early writing it was only Rochelle who turned up. That was until 'My Name Is Better Then Yours' mentioned the possibility of Caine speaking to Clem. So I chucked him in.**

**People changed the story!**

**My Name Is Better Then Yours: Thanks to you I put Caine in. Anybody else anyone wants to see back?**

**Tai: Well I'm pretty sure I'm keeping Pete around longer then most others anyway!**


	5. Lifting The Veil

**Hey hey we're back! This story is getting seriously grinded! (I'm pretty sure it's ground...) Whatever, I'm speeding through this one! So I hope to answer the big question at last, who is Clem speaking to? Since it's in Rochelle's point of view she's very observant when she can be. So there's a fair bit of description. She's an airhead when relaxing though.**

**Rochelle**

I stood there awkwardly as Caine continued to smirk. Everyone was glaring at him so a shuffled a step away. He always manages go piss off everyone around him. I knew there was going to be some conflicts here. From everyone around me I could tell who was who.

Pete was a kinder man who looked out for those close to him. Carlos was a protective man who cared deeply about someones safety. The pregnant lady didn't like strangers, she just wanted to keep her child safe. The big man looked kind and caring, but also somewhat fearful of someone here. The young guy with the cap looked angry and short tempered. Almost like he was protecting someone. Then the other young man. He seemed kind, caring and all about family. Something was off though. I could tell.

"Luke why the hell did you invite them in here if the first thing he says is that he hopes to rob us!" The pregnant lady roared. Luke held up his hands in defence. She obviously had some serious hormonal problems.

"Hey Rebecca I'm sorry but they seemed fine until he spoke. Heck they're also running from Carver!" He told her. Rebecca huffed and crossed her arms. The big man whispered something to her but I couldn't catch any of it. I decided to speak up.

"Ignore him, he's just messed in the head but I assure you we're safe. That's just his bad humour is all." I explained. Rebecca rolled her eyes obviously not believing me. Pete stared into my eyes directly, it kind of unnerved me.

"She seems to be telling the truth guys." Pete stated. I realised then and there what he did and couldn't help but grin. You smart son of a gun.

"Well if Pete says it's ok then I don't see why not." Luke said. The man in the cap grunted in response. "Oh come on Nick don't be like that. Hey Alvin, why don't you fetch Clem and Sarah for a sec, see what they think." Alvin nodded his head and went upstairs. Carlos looked unsure about the suggestion. Maybe one of those people are who he's protecting.

"Who are they?" A young girl with red glasses asked. I smiled at her but she hid behind Alvin, which wasn't too hard. The other girl with the cap just looked at us without a hint of fear.

"What are they doing here? They with Carver?" The capped girl asked. She seemed mature and unafraid. I admire that. You need that more often in this day. It helped to be smart, not to sure about the other girl though.

"No Clementine, in fact they're also running from Carver." Luke explained. So if she's Clementine then the other girl must be Sarah. Sarah went over to Carlos and hid behind him. Judging by her closeness to him and they're ethnicity, I assume they're related. A possible father daughter relationship. Could be uncle niece for all I know. I decided now was the time to introduce myself.

"Well I'm Rochelle. We've been moving south ever since it got too damn cold for Caine to handle." Caine grunted but I continued. "Anyway we met some people at a ski lodge. Kenny, Sarita, Matthew and Walter." I thought I saw something go across Clementines eyes but I ignored it. "Anyway they were heading north. Kenny disagreed with our plan but the others said it wasn't so bad to go south. So here we are." I finished explaining. Finally Clementine spoke up.

"This Kenny... What was he like?" She asked. That was when it hit me. I can't believe it. This was the girl in the cap wasn't she? I just had to smile.

"Well Clementine, he spoke of you and Lee." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't worry kid, he's still at the lodge for another few weeks." I smiled. She almost teared up then and there. Nick came over and comforted her.

"Well we were planning on heading north anyway." Alvin noted. Luke nodded his head in agreement. "Well we also have another reason now. It'd be stupid to keep this girl from her friend." Alvin continued. Pete spoke up.

"Well if these two saw Carver about an hour ago then all the more reason to. Let's get going everyone, daylights burning. Don't leave a trace we were here." Everybody got to work grabbing their things and piling the bags in the living room. Caine and I stood there awkwardly.

"So... We going with them? It wouldn't be that bad to see good old Matty again." Caine asked. I smirked. I knew Caine had a small crush on Matthew but I didn't tell him that. He's not the most subtle. In no time everyone had gathered their things.

"Ok everyone have you got everything?" Luke asked. They all nodded except Clementine. She actually shook her head. "What'd you forget?" He asked the child.

"It's not me it's Pete." I said. Pete raised an eyebrow in question. "You forgot your watch." She said handing him a beautiful golden watch.

"Wow, thanks Clementine." He nodded. Clementine smiled and they all piled out except Carlos, who kept Luke back to talk to him. The rest waited outside while I stood by the door, hoping to catch their conversation.

"Keep an eye on Clementine, I don't believe a word she said." Carlos whispered. "I think she's actually speaking with someone." They left the cabin and joined the others. When they went to leave Alvin turned to us.

"So you coming with us or... It might help them let us in if you guys are here." Alvin suggested. I looked to Caine who couldn't help but smile.

"Are you kidding? Pass up a chance to kill more walkers and see our friends again? Who'd pass that up?" Caine grinned. I judged the groups reactions. Rebecca seemed rather irritated, Luke looked glad for the extra hands, Nick looked almost suspicious, Pete didn't seem to mind, Carlos looked at his daughter then back to us so I assume he was uneasy, while Sarah and Clementine seemed alright with the idea.

"Well let's go then." Alvin patted Caine's shoulder so we got moving. While moving I saw Rebecca coming over to me. She didn't look hostile. Maybe she was here to apologise.

"Hey, uh... Rochelle right? Sorry about the... You know, being a bitch earlier. We're all on edge with Carver and everything. Since meeting him I'm sure you could agree." I listened to her apology intently. She seemed genuine in her words. I might want to keep on her good side for now. Who knows what could happen.

"Bah I've handled worse. Spend enough time with this nut job and you'll get what I mean." I stuck my thumb in the direction of Caine, who of course has decided to try walking upon his hands. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands. "Why is he so... Gah!" Caine just went and grinned at me.

"What's the matter Chell? Can't you do this?" He asked. I just chuckled and prepared to prove him wrong.

"Challenge accepted." I flipped myself onto my hands and walked alongside him. I heard Pete and Luke laughing as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fucking teenagers." Caine and I couldn't stop ourselves from laughing. We were always such idiots when I felt relaxed. There was almost nothing we wouldn't try. We turned into the ultimate fools, completely different when things are serious. I nudged Caine a little trying to knock him over. He grinned at me and nudged me back. I smirked and kept my balance as Caine wavered.

"You know I have more stamina and better balance. You're done." He shook his head and kept himself upright. I nudged him again, this time almost knocking him down. I giggled as he panicked a little. Pete was still observing in amusement, even joining my jeers.

"You're looking like you need help Caine. I think she's got his." He pointed out. Caine kept himself determined and knocked my hand out beneath me. It was a struggle but I kept myself upright. It was easy remaining still it was the sudden amount of weight being held up by my arm alone.

"Oh fuck off!" He called in protest. I continued to stand on my one hand and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ah we're so childish." He grinned. I smiled as we both exited our stands with a roll and back onto our feet. I noticed Rebecca looking at me almost unamused.

"Yeah be careful, it rubs of on you." I shrugged. She cracked a smile and gestured to herself.

"Good luck doing a handstand with this belly, let alone walk on my hands." She grinned. I shook my head and smirked. I suddenly went bolt upright and cocked my head to the side. To anyone else it would look odd but I was listening for something. Nick was about to ask something when I shushed him.

"I heard a voice." I whispered. Everybody stopped at once and reached for their weapons. I rotated my head as I listened for anything else. Bingo! I heard a pair of voices arguing silently. It was faint but I caught a few words.

"Sorr...trai...I kn...Carl...road...ravan!" It was hard to understand exactly what they were saying. I motioned for everyone to sneak away.

"Lil...for wh...to t...irl...Ben!" We continued to sneak away quietly. We got far enough so I no longer heard the voices. I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped my brow.

"Close one, who knows who that could have been." I smile. We all silently continued on our way, not wanting to speak about the event. I heard Clementine speaking to someone but when I saw her she was alone, rather a distance from the others, real close to the trees. Luke saw that I noticed and frowned slightly. He made his way over to me as the rest of us got walking again.

"You know don't you?" He asked me. I sighed and looked at him. I guess I needed to come straight and clean.

"I heard Carlos mentioning keeping an eye on her, so I eventually figured something isn't right." Luke rose his eyebrows in surprise. " Yeah I'm observant sometimes" i muttered.

"No fucking kidding." He chuckled. We caught up with the rest and tried to act as if the conversation never happened.

**Clementine**

I bent over and placed my hands on my knees. I looked into the trees and smiled.

"That was a bit close." I grinned at him. He nodded back.

"Yeah, just keep remembering what I taught you ages ago." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know Lee, I'm not dumb."

**And there you go. She's got an imaginary Lee she speaks to. When she was 'late' in chapter two she was speaking with her Lee photograph. The note is actually reminder but Clementine was afraid if Carlos learnt why.**

**Extra: Can you guess who one of the two in the woods arguing where? So in the first place it was very clear who the two people were who were arguing, so I made it slightly less so.**

**Extra: Back at the whole backstory giving Rochelle was never going to mention the names. I decided to so Clementine would be more determined to do so. Also I gave Caine back his crush on Matthew, not seen since Altered Season, to give a valid reason for him willing to return.**

**People changed the story!**

**PVT GARNETT: Well I never agreed with Telltale's method of removing Rebecca so I will change it, if she dies. Also... I might, key word might, change it to a girl now.**

**Guest before PVT GARNETT: Well now Carlos is more aware of the possibility so instead of sweeping the house I made him watch Clem closly along with Luke to better the chances of them finding the truth.**

****Zerobullet0: Well you don't need to get mad at Clem anymore, it's all good now!****


	6. Nichelle? Rock? Whatever!

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! Man it's almost like I have nothing else to do. (He's lonely, he's not allowed games after...) Yeah nobody wants to hear about my love life Caine. Anyway does anyone mind if I continue with Rochelle's point of view? I've not really done her before so let me know if you like her perspective or want to go back to Nick and Clem. Trust me there are more Nick/Clem moments this chapter.**

**Rochelle**

We kept a steady pace to avoid using up a lot of energy and not going to slow. Luke had been watching Clementine very closely lately, almost too much if you ask me. Even Clementine's starting to notice somethings up. At least I'm more subtle. Well, when Caine's not distracting me. He's a real jerk sometimes.

"Ah come on Nick my man, why not?" He nudged him. I rolled my eyes again for the fifth time in an hour. He hadn't sopped pestering Nick for some time now. He kept asking him if I was 'hot' or 'a babe' to Nick. Caine never thought any of these things about me but that never stopped him from pestering others.

"For the last fucking time I'm not interested in your girlfriend." Nick hissed. I decided to finally intervene. Caine would surely get out of hand soon.

"Alright Caine, leave Nick alone, he's not interested." Caine sulked a little and stepped down. Nick nodded as a sort of thanks as I took Caine off to the side. "Ok what's with you? Are you trying to get us kicked out?" He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Maybe." I just growled and punched his arm. He shrugged it off so I grabbed his arm and pressed into a certain place, eliciting a shriek from him. Everyone stopped to look but I ignored them.

"You are to start behaving or I swear to the gods I will beat you." I hissed. I heard a chuckle from Pete and chucked a sideways glance to him.

"You're like his older sister." He chuckled shaking his head. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, letting the fool go.

"What can I say, I'm older then him anyway." I giggle. Luke actually teased me then.

"So does that make you the dominant one then? He smirked. I widened my eyes and shook my head quickly.

"Whoa no! I don't like him like that! I'm not into guys." Oops, let that one slip. "Ok, I was not meant to say that out loud." I stammer. Luke and Pete are almost laughing at me. I try to shove it off for now. Nick almost looks... Disappointed? Why would he... Oh! Was Caine right? No, why would he like me? I look like a... I can't think of the right word without swearing. I don't swear though. Not after...

"So, not into guys? At least tell me you aren't a pedophile because... Well we got two little girls here." I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. This conversation was so messed up now. Why? Why did I have to say it like that? I decided I might as well give him the answer he was looking for.

"Well Luke Skywalker, I'm not like that at all. Your girls are safer around me then Caine I can assure you that." Luke chuckled at my reference and shook his head.

"It's not that hard with Caine." I looked over to him to find that he was trying to cut a dragonfly in half with his kukri. I growled and went over, snatching the large blade from his hands.

"Do you not understand safety!" I roared. Caine flinched and nodded slowly. That was when people around me began to chuckle. I looked back and found everyone but Sarah laughing at us.

"You sure you two ain't a couple? You sure act like it." I rolled my eyes when Caine began to giggle. I raised my fist so he instantly shut up. When everyone had calmed down we got on the move again.

**Clementine**

"Oh whatever Nick." I shove him and laugh quietly. He just wouldn't stop now. Ever since Rochelle admitted her attraction to women he kept making fun of the fact I totally like the idea. Obviously that wasn't true.

"I'm pretty sure it is." He smirked. This time I punched his arm.

"Says the one who actually likes her." This time I had him. He just blushed and turned away. I just giggled and nudged him.

"I won't say anything, although I'm sure Luke knows. He keeps looking at us." Nick looked over to see Luke turn away suddenly. It was odd, he was constantly watching Nick and me. I'm sure it wasn't anything major.

"So... Ready to talk?" He didn't need to clarify. I knew exactly what he'd meant. The whole stranger thing. The others still think I'm talking with a stranger. I just remained silent for a while. "Can you at least tell me why you can't tell me?"

"Because, you'd think I'm crazy or something." I sighed. That or he'd think I'm weak. Who knows, he may even feel weirded out and distance himself. Although that seems a bit extreme.

"Can we stop, my feet hurt." Sarah complained, tugging her fathers shirt. He groaned and looked over to Luke who simply nodded. His nod was soon followed by a chorus of groans as everyone got rid of the heavy packs upon their backs. I sat down, pulled off my cap, and checked my guns ammo. It seemed to be full enough. I was disturbed when I felt a pair of hands begin tying my hair back.

"Who's there?" I asked. It'd been a while since I'd done my hair back but I knew it was safer to keep it up. I've been really careless lately.

"It's fine Clem, just me." Rochelle answered. I just let her do her work. She tied it back and even tidied it up. I felt how my hair was, it was much better now. She grabbed my cap and put it back onto my head. "There you go, gotta keep that hair safe."

"I know, I've been careless lately." I mumbled. She nodded her head and crossed her legs as she sat beside me.

"So... Luke's not the most subtle person is he?" I just giggled and shook my head. He wasn't the sneakiest person. I don't think he'd ever surprise me.

"No, he keeps looking at Nick and me. What's with that?" I grumbled. She looked over at Carlos for some reason. She bit her lip as if debating whether or not to tell me.

"Well... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say. He's still concerned about the whole 'stranger' thing. He almost... Doesn't trust you." I just looked over at Luke, who of course turned his head away from our direction. He was terrible at that. "Caine knows. He told me." I stared at her in disbelief. "I know what it's like, losing someone close. Heck I miss my mother so much. For the first few months I saw her wherever I went. I thought she was a ghost, still do. I mean the dead walk what's the matter with ghosts existing am I right?"

"Yeah I guess." She had a point. What was so hard to believe in ghosts? We have people eating each other! A simple restless spirit shouldn't be ruled out.

"So... Nick." I just rolled my eyes and grinned. "Is he like... You're dad or... I mean because... Well you seem nice... I don't want things weird between us... With his crush on me..." I just grinned at her.

"It's fine he's not a relative. I've only known him about three days. But we're kind of close still." I heard a scoff as Nick plunked himself next to me.

"Kind of close? Are you kidding? We're as thick as thieves." He grabbed me and ruffled my hair. I just giggled and tried to pull away. I successfully pulled from his grasp and smiled at him.

"Nick! Rochelle just fixed my hair." I sighed but couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. Rochelle got to work fixing up my hair again. When she was done she sent a glare at Nick.

"Don't mess my handiwork." She warned jokingly. Nick held up his hands in surrender. We chatted away until Luke called to all of us.

"Ok that's enough rest for now. Ok, Caine's gone on ahead because he didn't want to stop so I asked if he could come back to us when it started to get dark. Keep your eyes out for him. Fucking kid." He mumbled the last part quietly. We all got packed up and moving.

**That night**

I laid down next to Nick in my sleeping bag. He smiled at me which I returned with my own grin. I was suddenly caught off guard when Rochelle plunked down next to me. I wasn't really expecting this. Whatever though, it's not too weird... Yet.

"Greetings child and protector of child. No quarrels if I sleep by you two?" She asked. I just turned to Nick who just shrugged. If it was ok with him I don't see why not.

"No problems here." I told the older woman. She grinned and took her place beside us. I couldn't help but feel she was acting a little odd. She almost seemed to be able to read my facial expression.

"Yeah, too clingy aren't I, I get that a lot. It's just... I don't get to meet kids often nowadays. It just makes me... Well giddy. You almost never get to see a kid." She confessed. I just nodded my head. I remembered Omid's reaction when he first saw me, and that was early in this hell. This is about two years later. Heck even I've found it lucky to meet Sarah.

"Kids are rare these days, gotta protect them." Nick muttered. He seemed tired tonight. I couldn't blame him, he probably wasn't used to all the walking we did today. "Just got to give it your all, no matter how dangerous."

"Hey now, don't you go get yourself killed over me. I'm a gem but I don't want anyone getting killed like last time." Rochelle looked at me oddly. Nick had already heard this story. "Once I got kidnapped and three people died trying to find me. Well two actually now that Kenny's actually alive." I mumbled. How on earth did Kenny make it after all.

"Sounds like a tough life kid. I don't envy you." Rochelle nodded before laying back to get some sleep. Within minutes I heard her quiet snoring.

"Goodnight Nick." I mumbled. I felt him shuffle as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Clem."

**Aww that's cute isn't it? Maybe? Kind of? (Shut up they found it cute.) Nailed it! Anyway this was meant to be released much earlier but... (He got lazy. Battleblock theatre and Castle Crashers mainly.) Hey! Those games are awesome!**

**Extra: This was meant to be Nick/Clem bonding chapter but decided to add some Rochelle bonding in there. I kind of wanted to go deeper into Rochelle's character this story. So now it mainly revolves around Nick, Clementine and Rochelle.**

**People didn't change the story!**

**Well nobody really said anything. So... Yeah.**


	7. New Girl

**Hey there fellow Alyrians! (Wrong species!) Oh, you heard nothing! Anyway it's wonderful to get so many reviews. I've gotten the most on this story then any other. So how do you guys feel about the whole Nick/Rochelle possibility? Let me know.**

**Clementine**

I woke slowly, rubbing my eyes as the sun pierced my vision. I squinted and sat up, taking in my surroundings. There were several sleeping figures around me. At least everyone was ok. It would suck to wake up to a whole group of walkers. I saw Luke and Caine on watch. Looks like Caine made his way back. I got out of bed and made my way to the trees.

"Hey sweet pea." Lee greeted. I smiled up at my guardian but couldn't help frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Rochelle said you might be a ghost. Is this true? It wouldn't be bad." I explained. He rubbed his chin and looked down at himself.

"Well I'm not very ghostly, I'm pretty sure it's just your subconscious refusing to let go." He said. I just cocked my head to the side as he chuckled. "Basically your brain doesn't like the idea of never seeing me again so it imprints me into the real world."

"So... You're imaginary?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of explaining?" I huffed, crossing my arms. Lee looked at something behind me so I turned to see Luke look away. He's bloody terrible. "You should go, he thinks I'm crazy or something."

"You have to tell someone, maybe Nick or Rochelle. You trust them well enough don't you?" I sighed and nodded my head, turning back to my former guardian.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled. At my words Lee vanished. He always did that, mostly when I blink. I whispered a goodbye before seating myself next to Nick, who'd just awoken.

"Hey Clem." He greeted. I nodded in greeting to him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well I guess. Nick, there's something we need to talk about." He stopped and looked to me, looking uneasy.

"God those words are never good. At least it's not a breakup. Oh, is it about the whole... Last night, before we went to sleep?" I shook my head putting his nerves at ease.

"It's about the stranger thing." He leaned in close so I wouldn't have to say this out loud. "The thing is... I talk to what I think is my imagination refusing to let go. I see Lee every now and then." I held out the photograph of Lee for him to see. He nodded his head as he let the information sink in. Just before he could answer there was a gunshot.

**Caine**

I scanned the trees nearby, waiting for the walkers to emerge or everyone to wake up. I looked over to Clementine where I swear I saw someone there for a split second but they vanished almost. Maybe I was tripping? Probably, but I haven't done shrooms since the wild year. That was a mad one. I don't like to go into detail.

There was a rustling coming from some nearby bushes. I pulled out my pistol and creeped closer. I could hear Nick and Clementine discussing something behind me. As I neared the bush a bullet ripped through my lower left abdomen.

"Skata!" I cried as I dived into the bush to grab the asshole who shot me. When I dragged them out kicking and screaming I realised they were a little girl. She only looked thirteen but you can never be too careful. I threw her to a tree a d quickly tied a rope round her to keep her still. I always carried some rope just in case.

"No please, not the rope again! Not again!" She screamed. This was when I had a better look at her. She was Latino no doubt, with large brown eyes. She had black hair with red streaks running through it. She had a lip piercing and a small cut above her left eye. She wore a leather jacket over her dark red crop top with an awesome dragon tattoo on her arm. She had rope burns on her wrists and a cut on her left wrist. She wore a miniskirt with striped stockings and some sort of goth boots.

"Who the heck is this?" Carlos demanded. I merely shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue who she was but she shot me. I pulled out my rifle and aimed it at her head. This was when she began to shiver.

"Please, please not again. Not again. Are you with Danny? That basterd better not be here. Oh god I'm so dead." She started to cry a little as more of us gathered around her. Rochelle snatched the gun from my hand and glared.

"She's just a kid! Don't aim that at her!" She scowled. Rebecca scoffed and pointed to the kid.

"A kid that shot Caine!" She roared.

"Caine probably spooked her aiming his gun at her. You cannot tell me you wouldn't have done the same." Rebecca couldn't argue with her so she simply glared. It's always satisfying to see her lose a fight.

"So what do we do with her?" Clementine asked. The girl was sobbing again. "Maybe we could take her with us. But can we decide soon. I just... I need to see Kenny." The girl stopped and widened her eyes.

"Kenny? Kenny? Cap, moustache, kid?" She rambled. Clementine eyed her suspiciously. "He... Saved me. Kenny, saved me. He saved me. Saved me. Saved me..." She kept repeating the line over and over again.

"She knows Kenny so I don't see why we can't bring her with us." Luke suggested. Everybody looked uneasy as we looks at her. She looked like a wreck. "We could at least vote." He suggested.

"Alright fine. Who says we kill her?" Caine asked. Nobody raised their hands. "Ok, who says we ditch her?" Rebecca, Carlos both raised their hands. "We take her?" Pete, Nick, Luke, Clementine, Sarah and Rochelle raised their hands. "And that's done." I took place behind the tree and undid the binding rope. Once I did she sped off. She was gone before anyone could stop her.

"Well that sucks." Clementine muttered. I just shrugged and got to work placing the rope back into my bag.

"Whatever kid, we gotta go anyway. That shots going to attract roamers. Gather up people!" Nobody wanted to take orders from me but they were going to grab their stuff anyway.

**Rochelle**

I watched the nervous Sarah as she tried to stick close to Clementine. Clementine wasn't so sure so she tried to keep some distance. Maybe it was because she was another kid.

"Looks like you could have got more kids to watch." I mumbled to Nick. He just groaned and rubbed his brow. He did seem to be stressed a little. Raising a kid in this hell is not ideal.

"How long do we have left?" He asked. I held up four fingers as he groaned once more. "I can't last that long, is there a faster way?" He begged.

"Well if we could skip time that would be nice." I mumbled. If I clicked my fingers...

**Four days later**

...we would have been here when I clicked. Everyone groaned as Clementine and Luke looked at how far we had left. I saw the ski lodge at the top of the hill.

"Finally... Not that far. Come on, Matthew's usually on the bridge waiting for others to help." I explained. People gathered their stuff as we approached the bridge. When we did there were two lurkers. In seconds Caine had shot both with his silenced Galil. We went along our way, avoiding the wooden beams in the middle of the tracks. More walkers approached but we downed them in seconds.

"This is too easy." Pete mumbled. I know what he meant. Usually when something was easy that meant there was worse danger ahead. Everyone stopped when we saw a figure approaching. I pushed my way to the front to see Matthew.

"Rochelle? Shit I wasn't expecting you back here with so many people." He smiled. I went forth and hugged him.

"Good to see you again Matthew. We have a little girl who needs to see Kenny." I explained. Matthew's smile grew.

"Oh that's ok, she already got here. She tried to steal our food but when she saw Kenny she just broke down." I looked at him oddly. When he noticed this he frowned. "That's not who you meant is it?"

"No, I meant this one." I brought Clementine forth as Matthew rubbed his chin. "Dang it do you think it's that same one?" I asked the others. Luke just nodded in response.

"Who? Well you better get here quick then, she's been here two hours. Come on." Matthew began to take us up the hill towards the ski lodge. When we reached the top he called out to Walter who was outside.

"Hey Walt! These folks are here to see Kenny, about that girl." Walter came over to us and smiled as he saw me. "Oh, Rochelle's back too. And Caine." Walter shook my hand.

"Welcome back Rochelle. If you'd all follow me this way I'll take you inside." Walter lead our group inside and gestured to a bench. "Leave your weapons by the bench." Everyone seemed hesitant until Caine, Clementine and I followed his request.

"Holy shit. Clem? Rochelle? I can't believe it." Kenny breathed. Clementine ran forth and embraced Kenny tightly.

"Nice to see you too grandpa." I smirked. He smirked back as he left Clementines embrace. "Oh, that girl that got here, where is she?"

"June? Shit I didn't expect to see her again. And now you two, wow all we need is Lee." I nodded my head. Clementine didn't even flinch at the sound of her guardians name. Maybe she'd gotten over him now. Whatever.

"So this girl, June, how do you know her?" Clementine asked. Kenny sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Well you remember the St Johns? Of course you do. So after Lee and I got out I went searching for my boy. Get this, not too far away was another shed of sorts. I peeked inside for a weapon but... I found worse. I found her there... Arms and legs tied up... Naked. It was so horrible. I freed her and gave her the stack of cloths nearby. She thanked me but ran off before I could say anything." He sighed again.

"Fuck that's just... What is she? Thirteen?" Pete spat. Kenny nodded his head shamefully. We heard a creak as June was on the stairs.

"Kenny? Who's there? Oh, it's you." She muttered. She rubbed her wrists as she glared at Caine.

"Howdy." Caine grinned. I punched his arm to get him to shut up. He would never take any situation seriously.

"You tied me up." She scowled. Kenny looked over at Caine and rose an eyebrow.

"That was you?" He asked. Caine nodded shamefully. "Why? She hates ropes after..."

"Well I didn't know that. I knew nothing, don't blame me." He huffed. I rolled my eyes and got between them.

"Anyway why don't we get Walter and Matthew to show them to their rooms." I gestured to the cabin survivors. They wearily followed the two as Kenny and Clementine headed to the fireplace.

"You seem nice." June whispered to me. I jumped as I didn't notice she'd moved.

"Well yeah I guess." I shrugged. She seemed to get closer to me, unnerving me.

"It's because you're a woman, women are smart." I was about to question her but she ran off to the bathroom. I just shrugged it off for now. She was an odd one.

"Hey Rochelle." Sarita called. I shook myself from my thoughts and smiled at my friend.

"Hey Rita, how's things here?" I asked her. She just smiled again.

"The usual. Although I don't get why you came back." She noted. I just shrugged and looked over at Clementine.

"I needed to give the kid something I never did, a reunion with someone close." I smiled. Sarita placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You always were too kind to kids." She mumbled. I smirked as she left the room. She was right. I was too kind. Back when we were in high school she noticed I stood up for those primary schoolers who were always picked on. So what if I ended up bruised by the end of the day, I still protected a kid.

"So... There's not too many beds. There's only one double left." Nick smirked. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Was that on purpose? What about Clementine?" We looked over at Kenny and her chatting. "Right. Well whatever, could be worse." I mumbled. I went over to Walter to help with the preparation of dinner.

"Ah, Rochelle, you're here to help I presume?" He smiled as I approached.

"Of course Walt, you know me too well." He handed me the spoon as I stirred the beans for him. "So... We're fine with the others for the night?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"It's so wonderful to see you again. So will you be staying this time?" He asked. I thought it over for a while. I decided it would probably be better if I did. Why leave this place now? It's fine.

"Yeah, I guess I will." We finished up dinner as I set out the bowls. People began to sit down in two separate groups. Caine sat alone though, he preferred it that way. I sat with my friends at the lodge. June sat with us as Clem approached. Kenny was about to speak when Nick called out.

"Hey Clem, over here!" He called. Clementine smiled and made her way over. I saw a saddened expression cross Kenny's face. I patted his shoulder.

"Come on Kenny, she's not being rude. It's just... Going to take some time getting used to is all." I comforted. He sighed and seemed to accept that.

"So how's things with you and Caine? Still friends?" Matthew asked. I looked over at him sitting alone.

"Yeah, he's still a fool though but that's why we stick together. I need his humour sometimes." I explained. Matthew nodded in response.

"People need someone like that in a group. Maybe not exactly like him but they need someone funny, keep spirits high." Walter agreed. We continued our meal until June spoke up.

"Are you two, like, together or..." I almost choked on my food.

"Uh, no June. We're just friends. I don't even like men to tell the truth." I couldn't be stuffed hiding that fact anymore. I don't care what people think anymore.

"Oh, ok, seems legit I guess." She rubbed her wrist and finished her food. She got up and placed it onto Walter's, who's also finished. "So we letting them stay?" She asked. Walter nodded in response. She began to rub her wrist again. Seems like a nervous habit. Like Nick's nail biting.

"Why not? They're not actually that bad." I told her. She just shrugged and continued rubbing. "So what's with that dragon? Seems cool." I noted the Chinese dragon on her arm.

"Oh, it was supposed to help give strength and whatever. My father's actually part Chinese and stuff." She explained. Well, if it was supposed to give strength it didn't seem to be working.

**Well that's it for another chapter. So hope you enjoy it, and June. I invented her as a somewhat weak character like Sarah but... Come on she was raped at eleven. It's not like a movie, you don't always get stronger from that sort of thing.**

**Extra: Earlier June was meant to stay with everyone. But soon changed it so she ran off to give a little more in character personality, fearful and untrusting.**

**People changed the story!**

**Zerobullet0 & Guest: Well now Clementine's told Nick about her little... Situation.**


	8. Trouble In Paradise

**We are back for more! (They are, not us...) Shut it Caine! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far. Ok, about Carver. It is doubtful he will be in this tale. With Caine interrupting his search for the cabin group he never made it to the cabin. So he never knew they were there, he never knew where they went and blah blah blah. So yeah, almost no chance of Carver. Unless you want...**

**Clementine**

Alvin and Rebecca were in their room upstairs. Mostly because Rebecca needed rest and Alvin was just being protective.

"So, this Kenny guy, can we trust him?" Nick asked in a serious tone. I looked over to Kenny who seemed upset. Dang it, thought that might happen.

"Yeah of course, I'd trust him with my life." I stated so the others would know.

"Well that seems alright to me. Besides, we need this meal." Luke noted. We all needed a good meal. It'd been a while. Ha! We were having beans too.

"No doubts there Luke. Sarah and I have been starving since we ran out nearly a day ago. Of course I must keep my girl fed." I rolled my eyes without anyone noticing. Typical Carlos, always looking out for her. He needs to let her know what's going on.

"Daddy, are we staying here?" She asked. Carlos looked to Nick and Luke for an answer. Pete spoke up for them.

"Well a few days wouldn't be too bad. Maybe a week at the most. We haven't seen Carver for a long time. Heck, if it wasn't for Caine he may have found us. For all we know he could have been thrown off our trail." Carlos looked unsure about the length of time he suggested. I didn't care, as long as I was safe and got to spend more time with Kenny again.

"I'd more say three days. What do you think Clem?" Nick asked. I looked up to him and shrugged.

"Four wouldn't be bad." Nick smiled and almost laughed.

"It's Kenny isn't it?" I just looked away and nodded. "It's fine darling, I'm not judging."

"You wouldn't mind the extra day either Nick." Luke smirked. Nick eyed him suspiciously.

"Because it'd keep my girl happy?" He asked. Wait? His girl?

"No, Rochelle's staying here." Luke grinned. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I don't care." Nick mumbled before continuing his meal.

"Come on boy, I know that look. You like her." Pete taunted. Nick tried to ignore them as he kept eating. I heard the other group finishing up when I heard bowls stacking. I noticed we've only eaten half of ours.

"Come on guys, aren't we hungry? We haven't eaten much." I pointed out. Everyone agreed wordlessly and began to finish up their food. As we did I heard something outside. It sounded like a tap on a window.

"I heard something." Pete stated.

"Sure, you're just getting old Pete." Nick chuckled. I stood up and listened.

"No Nick I heard it too." I told him. Everyone was silent as I stood listening. Soon enough I heard a creaking of something being pulled. Like the sound of a board being pulled away from a window.

"Shit, I've got this." Caine muttered. He snuck upstairs and crawled out a window. He didn't need to do it like that but whatever. Soon enough we heard some voices followed by a loud thump.

"The fuck happened?" Matthew hissed. Nobody moved, except June who kept rubbing her wrist, as we waited for something to happen. Within a minute Caine came back inside. "What happened buddy?"

"Just a roamer. It was pulling at the boards so I dispatched it and dragged it off." He assured. Caine went upstairs to his room as we calmed down in no time and finished our meals. We stacked our bowls up so Walter and Matthew could clean up.

"Hey Clem, want to help me outside?" Kenny asked. I didn't even need a second to think as I nodded my head. "That's my girl. Come on, gotta fix that board." Kenny waved me to follow him outside. We walked round the lodge and saw a small bloodstain on the ground. It looked... Fresh?

"Does walker blood always look this red?" I asked. Kenny had a closer look and shrugged it off.

"Probably a recent turner." He suggested. I ignored it for now until something caught my eye. It looked like a rope tied around a tree at the edge of the forest.

"Hey Kenny, what's with the rope?" I asked. He turned to where I was pointing and shrugged. I went over cautiously and rounded the tree. I saw a red head woman with a large gash on her forehead and a cut in her arm. "Kenny, it's a woman!" I called as quietly as I could.

"Well shit, I assume that's her blood." He murmured. We untied the rope and Kenny carried her to the lodge. When we entered the first person to greet us was Nick.

"Hey, who's..." He trailed off as he saw the woman in Kenny's arms. "We need to get rid of her. Luke! Carl...!" Kenny placed the woman down and covered Nick's mouth.

"What the fuck are you yelling for? She's just a woman! We let you in!" Kenny scowled. Nick took his hand away as Luke and Carlos ran to the scene.

"What's going... Ah shit." Luke cursed. This time I spoke up.

"What the heck is going on with you?" I demanded crossing my arms. Luke looked at the woman then to me. Nick was the one who spoke up.

"Her name's Bonnie. She's with Carver. We need to get rid of her or we're caught." He stated. I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Get rid of her? How exactly? You better not be suggesting what I think you are." Nick felt uncomfortable at this point. Carlos stepped forth.

"We may have to Clementine. She's dangerous." He gestured to the unconscious woman. I scoffed and countered.

"So was I, I was bitten by a dog. Caine and Rochelle could have been. We didn't even know them. Just because he mentions hating Carver, he could have been working for him. How do we know she is too?" Carlos sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Nick you deal with her." He ordered. I wasn't done yet.

"What now? Just get Nick to shut me up are you? Is it maybe because I'm winning?" I tried to avoid the smirk that was snaking its way to me.

"That's enough Clementine!" He barked. I didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Kenny retaliated. Soon enough, Sarita, Pete, Matthew and Rochelle had arrived.

"Ah dang it." Rochelle kicked the ground. "We can't keep her, but we can't just kill her."

"Says who? We need to or..." Carlos was interrupted by me again.

"No Carlos. We're not killing her. We will not stoop to that level. If you want to then just leave now because if you lay a finger on her with violent intent, I'm gone." I threatened. Carlos was seething at this point. Kenny almost looked proud of me.

"Look, we should at least see why she's here first." Sarita suggested. Kenny agreed obviously.

"Sarita's right. What if she left this Carver guy like you did? What if she ran away like you did?" Carlos glared at me.

"You told him didn't you?" He demanded.

"So what if she did? I have a right to know if my girl's in danger." Kenny growled. Rochelle finally intervened.

"Alright, you two can kill each other later. Right now we have to deal with this." She gently picked Bonnie up and took her to the living room. Carlos unwillingly followed to check on her. I followed to just to make sure. Rochelle set her down and had her hand over her revolver.

"You really aren't taking any chances? I don't even have a weapon." Carlos complained. Rochelle didn't look like she cared. She just gestured to Bonnie. Carlos sighed and got to work inspecting the wound.

"So how's it look?" Rochelle asked. He held his finger to ask her to wait as he kept checking. After another few seconds he'd finished.

"Her arm has been cut by some sort of hatchet. Her head's cut simply from hitting the ground. She needs urgent medical attention." Rochelle nodded and rushed off to grab Carlos's medical supplies. She returned in lightning speed and Carlos got underway.

"The fuck? What happened?" Caine asked as he trudged down the stairs. I sent a glare his way.

"You did this didn't you? You attacked her and tied her to that tree." I sneered. Caine held up his hands in defence.

"Hang on kiddo. First off, I was serious, there was a lurker out there. Also, from the look of that wound it was struck with a hatchet. I don't have a hatchet. And I still have my rope." He pulled out his rope to show us. He even emptied his pack to show nothing resembling a hatchet.

"I don't think it was Caine. He does some pretty crazy stuff but this is beyond him." Rochelle stated. Caine nodded a thank you to her and packed up his stuff. "Hey Caine, aren't you a doctor or something too?"

"Yeah, more like part-time doctor but I can still help." He took his place next to Carlos as he continued fixing her arm. I decided it was probably a good idea to leave for now. Too much blood from a living person is different.

"Hey Clem, why don't you run along and get some sleep. It's getting late and you look fucking tired." Nick suggested. I was about to protest but I yawned, almost proving his point.

"Yeah alright fine. See you tomorrow Nick." I waved him goodnight and headed to my room. I flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't have to wait long as my eyes grew awfully heavy. Just before sleep hit me I swear I heard a gunshot but I was too tired at this point.

**Next day**

I woke slowly to a very dark room. I felt a pair of arms around me and a strange thumping noise. I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was Nick. He had fear plastered across his face. I looked at the door and noticed it was beginning to bulge. Walkers.

"Where are we?" I asked hurriedly. Nick looked down at me and sighed.

"We're at Carvers camp. We were attacked by a herd and... They got into The Yard. They killed... Everyone. We're the only two left but..." He let a tear roll sown his cheek as the thumping continued. I looked at the door fearfully. "At the ski lodge, Carver burst in and shot a couple people. Troy and Johnny were there in seconds to hold everyone else at gunpoint. They dragged you out with a huge bruise on your head." That explained the sudden appearance here.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I asked fearfully. Nick actually nodded his head slowly. "Can you sing me a song?" I asked. Nick took a few breaths to calm himself down as he began.

**Morning**

I shot upright just as the walkers had broken the door. I looked around and found I was still at the ski lodge. I noticed my hand was clutching my heart so I took it away and continued panting. That was a horrible nightmare. I hopped out of bed and headed to Nick's room. I was sure he was alone in his room. When I opened the door I tried not to giggle. Nick and Rochelle were sleeping in the same bed, and they were really close, almost touching.

"I knew it." I heard Luke whisper. I turned and saw him peaking in as well. We just grinned to one another and left the room silently, heading off to check on Bonnie.

**Carver - Howe's Hardware**

"So how do we go about this then?" Troy asked. I ignored the asshole and continued thinking. We'd been searching for the traitors for ages but found no trace of them. After we met Caine we couldn't even find any evidence they were anywhere. Eventually we turned back when Bonnie had abandoned us. Never knew why.

"Just get back to work Troy, Carver doesn't want to deal with this shit right now." Tavia answered. Troy obliged and left my office followed by Tavia. I sat and thought about the events that unfolded. I had been searching when I spotted him. He waved to me and I asked him about the people I was looking for. My sweet Rebecca. He just smirked and told me he killed them all.

"Fucking piece of shit." I muttered. After that Bonnie kept going on about how stupid this was getting. Soon she just took everything and left. All of our supplies, the truck, everything. Johnny died before we made it back. It was a shame, he followed my orders without question.

"Bill, we have a herd heading this way, what do we do with Reggie and Mike?" Tavia asked through the walkie talkie. I sighed and picked it up to respond.

"Give them a gun and tell them if they fuck up, they're dead." I order, placing the radio down. I sat back and thought to myself. We are not losing this place to a herd.

**Bonnie**

I was looking through the gap in the boards I had found. I saw a walker pulling at them just before when some shadow took it out. I didn't get a good enough look in the dark that I couldn't even see what they wore. I turned to the sound of a gun being aimed at me.

"Well hello there." He sneered. He slowly pulled a sort of axe out of his jacket. I took a step back and slipped over on something wet and sticky, most likely blood. I felt the blade connect with my arm and something hit my head before I could scream. I felt myself being dragged to a tree and tied to it. I had one more look at the tall man. I will never forget that coat of his.

**Well let's just end here for now. Might as well. I'm sorry, I love leaving on cliffhangers every chapter. It leaves you wanting more every time doesn't it? Probably. Did you notice something about Howe's prisoners?**

**Extra: It used to be overly clear who the culprit of Bonnie's assault was, so I made it less so. It till seems obvious but it may not be all it seems.**

**Extra: June was going to be a central focus of this chapter but I changed it. She will probably have a larger role next chapter or the one after.**

**People changed the story!**

**R. Jankowski: Carver is now given up on the cabin group. I would have gone more with your idea if he wasn't already mentioned looking for them by Caine. He may make another appearance later.**

**Should I change the stories name?**


	9. The Hawks & The Hornets!

**Warning!: This chapter goes seriously off plan! No joke it gets weird!**

**How's it going? Is it good? (Just get moving!) And here we go! I was hoping to focus this chapter more around June this time. Let's just see how it pans out. With the whole Nichelle possibility I may have a half chapter of that, half around June. There was a speculation about adding Carlos as a potential friend of June because of her and Sarah's similarity, but one crucial problem. June hates men!**

**Clementine**

I walked over to the couch Bonnie had been resting on. I saw she was silently sleeping. Well at least she wasn't dead. Her arm looked horrible though. That was going to look worse then my dog bite. I saw Caine approach slowly and lean in close, poking her face gently. I was about to tell him to stop when Bonnie grabbed his jacket.

"You! Crazy asshole could have killed me! Got my arm! Crazy! You! Tall man! Protect! Little child!" She collapsed again just as Carlos rushed forth, followed by everyone but Nick and Rochelle. Their absence would've been funny if Bonnie hadn't freaked out just now.

"What just happened here? We heard her yelling something." Carlos demanded. Caine was still clutching his chest and trying to return his breathing to normal.

"I think she was... Warning Caine about something. She said these key things. Tall man, protect and small child." I didn't want to give into the idea she was accusing Caine yet. I wanted to be sure first.

"You think she was warning us of a tall man coming for us?" June asked, rubbing her wrist and panicking. "By us I mean us kids." She clarified. That would suck terribly. Bad choice of words actually. That would be a serious fucking issue!

"Maybe." Caine said at last. "Maybe... It was a warning but I don't know."

"Well I don't want to find..." Luke was interrupted by Rochelle barging forth.

"Sorry what'd I miss?" She asked. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle. "What? Is there a problem?" She asked. She looked down at herself and widened her eyes. "No way... Of all the..."

"Are you telling me you guys..." Luke smirked. Rochelle shook her head furiously.

"No! He just took his shirt off last night. Said he always did. I didn't mind so when I woke up, I went to change into something else. I must have grabbed his shirt in a rush as I heard a small commotion." She blushed the entire time.

"He never takes his shirt off. I think he lied." Pete smirked. June suddenly spoke up.

"Who cares if they fucked we got a big problem here." She snapped. Once she did so she shrank back almost afraid.

"June's right ya'll. Who know's who this fuck is?" Kenny agreed.

"Since she mentioned tall I reckon it's not just a head higher. He may be really tall." Matthew suggested. I couldn't argue with that suggestion.

"So we search for a tall guy?" Caine asked.

"Well it would make me feel safer without him around." Sarita declared. Everybody agreed collectively.

"Well I'll go hunting. I'll fetch my rifle." He jumped over the railing and grabbed his assault rifle and headed outside.

"You really think he'll find him now?" Luke asked. Nobody said anything. "Yeah didn't think so. Anyway... You and Nick." Luke wiggles his eyebrows at Rochelle. She put on a disgusted look and stormed off. "They totally banged." Luke chuckled.

"Come on Luke, not in front of three kids. They still have some innocence left." Pete gestured to the three of us girls. June looked down sadly and mumbled.

"Not me, kinda lost that to a rapist." She turned and walked away, heading for a corner and sitting alone.

"Shit, didn't know that." Pete frowned. We all slowly dispersed again except for Carlos and I.

"Still don't trust me around her?" Carlos glared. I just shrugged and went to walk off when I felt a hand grab me.

"You, you're not part of them." Bonnie whispered. I sent an odd look Carlos's way. He crouched down to look at her better. "You! Carlos oh god what's wrong with me? Carver's going to kill me too." She sobbed.

"It's ok Bonnie, you're just traumatised. You were attacked." Carlos assured. I looked into her eyes and saw deep fear. "Can you tell us who attacked you?"

"He was... Tall. Like unnaturally. He wore a large coat, and he spoke of... Unspeakable things. He saw the kids and... Carlos you have to keep the kids inside at all times. Please." She begged. Carlos nodded his head and stood up.

"Everybody listen to me! Whoever attacked Bonnie is after the kids! I think I may know why so we must never leave them alone or let them go outside!" Carlos ordered. June looked as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. I wasn't so sure myself.

"Carlos, what's he going to do?" I asked. He sighed and turned to see if anyone was listening.

"Clementine, do you know about.. Sex?" Carlos asked. I'd never heard the word before. I shook my head. "Well then I can't really explain it." He stated defeated. He didn't look like he wanted to anyway.

"Ok then, you don't need to." I nodded to him. He thanked me and went back to treating Bonnie. I was about to enter Nick's room when I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Gah! Dang it people stop sneaking up on me." I snapped. It was June. She just looked frightened for a second but she regained herself.

"Sorry, I make a habit out of keeping quiet. Helps me hide." She began to rub her wrist again. She noticed my odd look and giggled. "Yeah I kind of do that when I'm nervous. Sorry." She tried to stop but her arm almost looked as if it was doing so on its own.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" I asked her. She snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Right, I need to know if I can trust your group. It has too many men." She whispered the last part for some reason. I just glared at her. She took a step back and shrunk a little. "Sorry it's just... I don't trust men after..." She trailed off.

"After what June?" I inquired. She just shook her head so I took it as my cue to back off. After a few more seconds she darted off. "Weird girl." I muttered. I entered Nick's room and found him shirtless in his bed. I sighed and pulled the bedsheets off of him. "Fucking hell!" I cried, throwing the sheets back over him.

"Clementine? What was that for?" Nick demanded. He realised what I had seen and just sat there awkwardly. "I'll assure you it's normal." Once more people gathered at the source of the noise. Except this time it was only Luke, Alvin and Pete.

"What is it this time?" Alvin sighed. I just pointed to Nick, facing away from him. "Don't tell me you're naked." Alvin glared.

"No, I'm telling you I wasn't. She just saw... My morning wood." He mumbled. Luke and Pete could barely contain their laughter. They rushed out as Nick threatened to shoot them both. I chased them when I heard Luke shouting to everyone about the stupid event.

"Clementine saw Nick's morning wood!" I heard Luke cry. I just covered my face in shame. I was blushing furiously and just groaned.

"Aww poor girl. Was it too small?" Pete joked. Rochelle smacked the back of his head and crouched by me. "The hell was that for?"

"You two have really pushed it! Jerks." She stroked my hair from my face and smiled softly. "It's ok Clem, everyone has embarrassing moments." She assured. I saw Nick come out without his shirt.

"Can I have mine back now?" He asked Rochelle. She shrugged and took it off in front of everyone. At least she still wore a bra underneath. I heard Luke snicker as she handed him the shirt.

"Hey! Eye's up here." She smirked. Nick blushed and quickly put the shirt back on as Rochelle left to get her usual tank top.

"Well done Nick. I'm assuming old Papa Woody was for her." Luke laughed. Nick stared daggers at the man and crouched to my level.

"Sorry you had to see that sweety." He hugged me. "I'm truly sorry." I hugged him back tightly.

"Why was it so big?" I asked. This earned a round of laughter and even a clap or two. "What's so funny?" I asked innocently. Nick sighed and crouched there awkwardly.

"Well... I really don't want to have to explain this." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess she could learn." Carlos sighed. I still stood there not knowing anything.

"The heck are we talking about?" I demanded. Rochelle smirked and crouched in front of me.

"Have you heard the phrase about the birds and the bees?"

**One gruelling hour later**

"Guys really do that? But that's... I think I might be sick." I held my stomach and managed to keep it all down. Everyone was either grinning or laughing, with the exception of June. Sarah hadn't heard a thing. She was told to wait with Rebecca upstairs.

"Yeah, that's where you came from." Rochelle nodded. I just groaned and sat onto the couch. Too much information was swimming around in my head. "You see, that's what that sick man out there is planning." This was when everyone turned serious.

"I don't want to though." I moaned. I clutched my head and just held my bile in.

"Huh, yeah that's why it's called rape. I'd know." June explained. I just felt my stomach again. I swear the bile was literally tickling the back of my throat. Everyone but Rochelle left me to my complaining.

"I don't even want to hear how you manage with girls." I told her. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"That's a different story Clementine. I haven't actually reached that stage yet." She explained. That didn't really change anything for me. It still made me feel appalling.

"Is it over?" Rebecca asked, Sarah following close behind.

"Yeah I'd say so." Rochelle smiled to her. Rebecca made her way down the stairs and plonked herself by my side.

"I'm guessing that you didn't take it well." Rebecca smirked. I just lay back and groaned for the millionth time. "I didn't take it to well either. It's not going to be fun explaining everything to him or her." She gestured to her stomach.

"No kidding. I am not going through this again." Rochelle grinned. I slid off the couch and just lay on the ground. "Clem? Come on get up." Rochelle nudged me with her foot but I just ignored it, instead rolling onto her foot. "Now you're just being ridiculous." She tried to sound serious but I could hear her giggle.

"But it's so terrible. I don't want that to happen to me ever. But... I want a kid. Gah!" I just threw my hands into the air in frustration. Why was life so complicated and confusing? Why couldn't it just be the fucking stork?

**Rochelle**

I had left Clementine in Rebecca's care as I went to my room to change into something warmer. A tank top is not ideal. I grabbed the first orange thing I found. What can I say I love orange? It looked like a trench coat. Cool I guess, Caine has one too. I also found some blue tracksuit pants. I took off my jeans and replaced them for one key reason.

"You got rid of your blue jeans for blue tracksuit pants?" Nick asked curiously. I just tutted and shook my head.

"Simple Nick, these aren't ordinary blue tracksuit pants, they're ultramarine blue! Best blue colour ever!" I cheered. I admit ultramarine is flipping awesome! It didn't go too badly with orange I suppose. Who cares anyway, we're in the apocalypse not a catwalk.

"Ok then." Nick chuckled. I smirked and walked over back to Clementine. I wasn't the only one wearing something new. "Aww Clem's so cute." Nick laughed. Clementine looked angry but I had to admit it was adorable.

"She's wearing a little santa costume." I giggled. She huffed and walked off. I looked over to Matthew and Caine who were giggling as well. "Did you do that?"

"Maybe..." Caine shrugged. Clementine would get over it. "So... I better go back on hunt. I'll fetch my rifle."

**There we have it folks. Another chapter done. This is the first story Caine has actually said things I commonly say. Examples: Whenever something odd happens I say 'Whoa, I should stop taking shrooms!' Although I have never done so. Also when people say they're looking for someone: 'I'll fetch my rifle' Except here it's for a legitimate reason.**

**Extra: This was meant to be about Nick, Rochelle and June but it spiralled into this humorous little chapter. I tried to remain on track until PeanutFangirl fully convinced me it was time for Clementine to learn The Birds And The Bees! Second time I've dine that to Clementine!**

**People changed the story!**

**PeanutFangirl: I had an idea of Clem learning but though of scrapping it. You sold me on it though!**


	10. Falling Hero

**Heya buddies! I'm going to add a stupid character here, just for shits and giggles, if you know Spanish! So prepare for some serious villain...ness? (It's villainy Ca...) Shut up Caine! Anyway, I've got a picture of Rochelle on Deviantart so go check out her look there! Check the deviant zombexor and she'll be there! This'll be another dark chapter, not dissimilar to Innocence.**

**Standings for Nichelle (Nick and Rochelle): For: 2, Against: 3. Includes PM votes! I'm not denying the possibility yet!**

**Clementine**

I threw the Santa costume onto the table and got changed back into my clothes. I still felt cold so maybe I might get something warmer later. Last time I listen to Matthew and Caine. They said it would be funny, didn't specify who for. I trudged down the steps to find Bonnie drinking from a cup, facing the fireplace. I came around and she smiled.

"Hey Clementine." She greeted. I smiled and nodded in return. I shivered slightly which she took notice of. "Hey Clem, I found this when I went looking around." She lifted up a blue jacket with a small rainbow or something. Damn that thing was ugly.

"Uh... Thanks I guess." I took it and put it on. Bonnie was smiling but noticed I wasn't too thrilled. She put on a 'you hate it don't you' face. "It doesn't matter how it looks just... It keeps me warm. Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem Clem. Hey, uh... About Carlos." I looked at her questioningly. "You two don't seem to get one well." I groaned, rolled my eyes and sat next to her.

"He's so infuriating. He just said we should shoot you on the spot because you may be with Carver, didn't even want to find out if you were still with him. Damn asshole." I hissed. Bonnie giggled gently.

"Carlos isn't the easiest to get along with. We had... Differences back at Howe's, especially when I said I wasn't escaping with them the first time." She grinned. "But the looks on his face was priceless. He looked so worried."

"Sarah's alright though. I mean, she can be annoying sometimes but mostly she's a good friend." I noted. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Sarah is pretty chatty sometimes. Becca hated her. It's understandable though." Bonnie agreed.

"Who's Becca?" I asked her. She slapped her forehead.

"Right, you weren't there. Becca's a mean kid, but she's usually tolerable." She explained. I nodded and saw June watching Pete suspiciously from right behind him. It looked kind of funny. I just giggled and pointed it out to Bonnie. "Oh my... Poor Pete."

"I know, he's being watched." I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand to avoid laughing. Pete rose his eyebrow oddly at us once he heard our 'contained' laughter. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. We couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Damn it June, I'm getting old, coulda had a heart attack!" He clutched his chest and took a few deep breaths. June just stood there rubbing her wrist. It seemed a nervous habit.

"Sorry Mr Randell." She whispered. Pete narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin.

"How did you learn my surname?" She asked slowly. She rubbed her wrist at a faster rate. "Come on girl."

"Sarah told me." She blurted, darting off to escape Pete. He stood there confused before regaining himself and sitting back in his seat.

"Well that was... Odd." Bonnie giggled. We managed to calm herself just as June managed to sneak over to us. "City mouse, what's with all the sneaking?" City mouse? The heck?

"I don't trust everybody. Men specifically." Bonnie didn't need to say anything more. She knew exactly why she'd said that. "So what are you two speaking of?" She inquired.

"Mostly how annoying Carlos is." I shrugged. I caught a glimpse of something in the left of my vision. I looked out the window but saw nothing. "I swear I saw someone." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Probably Caine. That man's been patrolling this place for ages." She was right. It was obviously Caine. If not it was Kenny or Walter, heck even a walker. They often check the place just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm just on edge. Even more so with that whole talk." I shuddered. That was a horrible time. I never want to have that happen. But I still wanted kids, so hard!

"Whatcha thinking?" June asked, tilting her head slightly. I just stayed silent, she knew exactly what I was thinking. "So Bonnie... You and Luke..." She looked innocently as she spoke.

"What about him?" Bonnie asked. June's smile grew.

"I've seen you looking. Go on, make a move." June joked. It seemed almost serious without her smiling. Bonnie just scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You don't know squat." She huffed. I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm not into Luke damn it!" She hissed.

"Why not?" Luke smirked. Bonnie stiffened, not realising he had snuck up on her. She just stayed silent and blushed furiously.

"Bonnie's got a crush, Bonnie's got a crush." I chanted. She nudged me which I giggled at. "Admit it."

"Shut up." She hissed again. Luke was smiling and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened up once more. "Luke? What are you...?"

"Shh, you seem stressed." He chuckled, rubbing her shoulders. She moaned and lay back as he massaged her shoulders. "See, you feeling better?"

"Yes Luke, you're good with your hands." I burst out laughing as it took her a second to register what she had just said. Luke held in his laughter and continued his massage. "Sorry bout that." She blushed.

"It's ok, you're right anyway." He grinned evilly. Bonnie tried to get away but the massage she was receiving was too much to abandon.

"Well you seem comfortable now." June smiled slightly. This was the first time I'd seen a smile on her face, even though it was small.

"Not exactly. The massage is nice but it's just so..." She did 't seem to want to finish that sentence. I shuffled ever closer and whispered as quietly as I could in her ear.

"I've also seen you stare, at his butt." She blushed once more and tried to shove me away. I just kept laughing and scooted away, running off to Nicks room. Once inside I quickly shut the door in a fit of giggles. Nick was there cleaning his rifle. I heard Bonnie on the other side.

"Open up now and I won't hurt you... Much." She growled. Nick looked at me oddly for a second before shoving me into the cupboard and opening a window. I heard Bonnie burst in. "Where'd she go Nick?"

"I helped her out the window." He lied. I heard Bonnie gasp.

"You did what? You know he's out there!" She screamed. I came out of the closet to reassure her.

"No Bonnie it's ok, Nick forgot about that, he was trying to trick you. It was a bad joke." I explained hastily. Bonnie was caught between shocked, furious and relieved all at once. I decided to hug her to make her feel better.

"We're sorry Bonnie, shit I completely forgot that when I hid her." Nick apologised. Bonnie sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright just... No more of that." We both agreed on that one.

"What's the matter Bonnie? What'd Clem say before?" Luke asked. Nobody realised he'd snuck in here. Bonnie had jumped out of her skin again.

"Oh uh... Never mind it's... Personal girl stuff. That's why she whispered." Bonnie hastily lied. Nick and Luke didn't look like they bought it.

"With a reaction like that? I don't think so." I didn't really want to get Bonnie in any more deep of a problem. I decided to stand up for her.

"It's true, but what I mentioned wasn't quite the right thing to say." I shrugged. Coming from my mouth seemed to be more convincing. Just as we were about to speak we heard gunfire.

"What the fuck..." We ran out to the main room and found everyone rushing to grab their weapons. As they were I saw a man burst through a window and grab a fleeing Sarah.

"Nobody move or this kids brains go all over this floor!" He threatened. Another smaller man entered the room carrying a large machine gun. It looked ridiculous. He was only about my height, maybe shorter.

"Who the hell are you fuckers!" Kenny demanded. The small man aimed his gun at him threateningly.

"I am Diminuto Enano Culo." The tiny man stated. I heard Carlos sustain a small chuckle. Diminuto narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't laugh, wasn't my choosing, twas the bosses." Two other men came in next. One of which I instantly recognized.

"Andrew?" I gaped. Andy St John looked over to me and stared shocked.

"Clementine? June? These are the girls? Oh no." The tall guy next to him just snarled at him. He spoke to his man holding Sarah.

"Jackson, bind the girl. The rest of yer fucks, drop yer weapons if yer want to live." He demanded. Jackson began tying Sarah up while the rest of us threw our weapons down. "Line up to receive bindings will yer." Everybody got in a line. Pete, Nick, Luke, Carlos, Alvin, Rebecca, Sarah, Kenny, Walter, Matthew, June and me. Wait? Where's Rochelle, Caine and Sarita?

"Hey boss, at least you have two this time." Jackson laughed. The tall man smirked and motioned for us to get outside. When out there we saw a large van, capable of carrying all of us.

"They stole it." Bonnie muttered. The tall man heard her and smirked.

"Of course we did girl. We saw yer abandon it so we fuelled her up." He opened the back as we began to hop in. I had one last look at the lodge as Jackson shut us in.

"Fuck what do we do? Sarita's still out there." Kenny cursed.

"But so are Rochelle and Caine, they'll think of something right?" Nick asked. We all shrugged. We didn't really know them enough to give a good answer.

"They will, they're good people." Matthew stated. Walter agreed with him.

"He's right, they won't leave us." We all sat back to 'enjoy' the ride to wherever. Within minutes the truck slowed down again.

"Well that was quick." Luke mumbled. The truck opened into a large warehouse of sorts. It had many chairs bolted down and even what looked like a torture chair. We were unloaded and greeted by a woman.

"Who are they? Did they fuck with us?" She asked.

"No Jane, these are the one's boss spoke about." Andy muttered quietly. Jane seemed to hang her head sadly. Diminuto nudged us forth towards the chairs. We were all strapped into each chair except Pete. But there were still plenty left for him.

"You, get in the special chair." Jackson smirked. Pete obliged as Jackson tightened the straps. "Boss likes beating on old people." He chuckled. Once Pete heard these words he began to struggle.

"Good, it's better when they struggle." The boss smiled. He grabbed a baseball bat and approached Pete menacingly.

"Look away Jane." I heard Andy whisper. Pete received a blow to the stomach and grunted. The bosses smile grew as he hit him repeatedly in the gut. Once he was done there he grabbed a large needle like thing.

"Stop this you fuck! Stop!" Nick shouted. The man ignored him and positioned the needle just above Pete's eye.

"I'll stop, if someone takes his place." He grinned. Nick stopped but I could see the tears welling up. Just then I heard an unexpected voice.

"I will!" Luke yelled. Everyone stared at him shocked. Bonnie shook her head but Luke insisted. "As long as Pete remains safe." Jackson unclipped Pete and shoved him off the seat.

"Boy that was a bad idea." Andy whispered as he unstrapped Luke, escorting him to the chair. Once Luke was strapped down the tall man resumed.

"I love you all!" Luke yelled just before the tall man shoved the needle deep into Luke's eye. He screamed loudly as he shoved it only far enough to damage his eye but not his brain.

"You know what, fetch my wife." He grinned. Jackson ran off but soon came back with a walker head. "Place her at his shoulder." Jackson followed his order and placed her mouth on his shoulder. The walker clamped it's teeth onto Luke's shoulder.

"Luke!" Several people yelled. Bonnie, Nick and I let the tears flow down our cheeks knowing there was no way to save him from that bite. Jackson placed the head next to Pete's winded body next.

"Goodbye old g..." He never got to finish his sentence as Jane shot him through the eye. He collapsed, pulling the head away from Pete. Diminuto aimed at Jane but Andrew St John put a bullet in his face. The tall man slipped away but not before sustaining a shot to the leg.

"Jane, you get them, I'll check the old guy." Andy ordered. Jane nodded. She freed Kenny who then went and ripped off my restraints with his bare hands. Jane continued to free people along with Kenny when I embraced Nick in a hug.

"Luke..." Nick shushed me as I wept. Luke wasn't meant to go this way. He wasn't... I couldn't believe it. He was still breathing in the chair when Andy went over. Luke nodded his head so Andy drew his gun and whispered an apology before killing him right then.

"Guys we have to go. Walkers everywhere." Jane called. We hesitantly followed as Andy carried Pete bridal style. Pete was conscious but his gut had suffered too many blows to stand properly.

"Shit where do we go?" June panicked. She rubbed her wrist as her breathing hitched. The second she saw an opening she dashed, leaving us all behind.

"Damn it June!" Kenny called. She was obviously scared and Andy's presence wasn't helping. We began to try fire into the approaching swarm, hoping to punch a hole in their masses. When we did we ran forth, but not without loss.

"Daddy!" Sarah screamed. I spun around and saw Carlos had a walker on his neck. I felt bad for him. I may have hated him sometimes but I didn't wish for him to die like this. I let a tear slide as I killed both him and the walker. Sarah sank to her knees so I grabbed her and ran. Hopefully she didn't realise I shot her father.

"We're almost clear!" Nick called. This was when Sarah pulled away from me. I tried to stop her but she slipped out of my grip.

"If she wants to get eaten let her, we gotta go, now!" Jane yelled. I ignored her and ran after Sarah, grabbing her more forcefully this time. I dragged her over to Nick, who picked her up and continued running.

"Don't stop running guys, don't stop!" I heard many voices at once when another person got bit. I didn't get to see who because somebody accidentally knocked me to the ground, knocking me unconscious.

**I'm so sorry for killing Luke. I have a good reason though. You don't have to agree just hear me out. Ok, I know everyone loves Luke, heck I love him he's awesome! But I didn't want a traditional story were the common hero lives. I don't read many where the common heroes, Lee, Luke, people like that, die early. I don't want a classic hero story. I want one where the earlier deaths are overridden and replaced with others. For example: Pete is going to live much longer now, but people like Carlos and Luke die earlier. You follow me? (Hehe, Axel.)**

**Extra: I really didn't want to add Eristien just yet but I felt now was a good time as any. I couldn't keep holding him off forever so he got bumped up a chapter. Also, when Clementine hid in Nick's room she was really going to go out the window, therefore avoid capture. But I changed my mind at the last second.**

**Extra: It was a real problem deciding who'd take the fall for Pete. In the end I chose Luke because he seemed too good a character to keep around. Not that I hate him!**

**Nobody changed the story!**

**Even if there were suggestions I didn't want to change this major plot twist!**


	11. Scared & Alone

**Heyoo! (Gods just kill me now.) Whatever Caine. So we are here for the next step in The Storm to take place. So we'll continue from Clem getting knocked out. **

**?**

I looked down at the unconcious kid and instantly grabbed her. I suddenly heard a gunshot not far off. I ignored it as I tried to keep up with the others but there were just too many walkers. The only people left with me was the kid and some woman. She had run out of nowhere and came to a stop by me.

"Shit you're ok?" I asked. She nodded quickly in response and turned to kill a walker. I saw an opening and nudged her to get her attention. "Opening, move!" I ordered. We ran as fast as we could just as some of the walkers reached our position. We kept running until I saw a building not far from our position.

"We'll stay there for now, come on." The woman beckoned. We went inside and I placed her down gently. I placed my hands on my knees and caught a few breathes. "She isn't going to be happy to see you." The woman breathed. No kidding. She would hate to see me here.

**No P.O.V**

June kept running as fast as her legs could take her. She felt stupid for running but she just wanted to be safe. Even if it meant being alone. If that was even safe. She shook her head to clear her head. As she ran she tripped over a lurker. June screamed and tried to kick it away. Her ears rung as something loud went off beside her.

"Ты в порядке? К сожалению, вы не говорите по-русски. Sorry. You ok?" He asked. June tried scooting away quickly to get away from the skinny boy. He sighed and helped her up. "Я друг. I help you." He assured. She tried to keep away until she heard more groaning coming from the woods. She realised she didn't have a choice. "You be safe soon. Я обещаю." She didn't know whether to believe him or not but she didn't have many options. She left with the skinny Russian boy without hesitation.

**Nick**

"Shit where's Clementine and Rochelle?" I panicked. I'd turned around and saw that they weren't with us. It was bad enough that Kenny was bitten but now Clem and Rochelle were missing. Caine slapped himself.

"Fuck, should of been paying attention. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gios tou a poulí pipílisma ... I̱ mi̱téra tou diáolo!" Caine began to pull his hair and mutter to himself.

"Calm down son, no need to panic I'm sure they're fine." Pete assured. Caine turned to him furiously.

"You don't know shit asshole! Yposchéthi̱ka ton bampá ti̱s. Eímai tóso gami̱méno nekrós. He began to mutter again. I ignored him and went to run back the way we came until Pete grabbed me.

"Whoa now Nick, no point getting yourself killed. That ain't going to do her any good." Pete warned. I was about to protest when he gave me one of his looks. I just muttered to myself and grabbed the knife in my pocket, just in case.

"So what do we do now? That crazy asshole knows where we live." Alvin asked. I just shrugged my shoudlers, having no plan. Nobody else really knew what to do either.

"Look, we should just accept our loses and find another place to stay, but I am not staying long." Jane stated. I growled and pointed my finger to her angrily.

"You just fucking shut up! We are not giving up on them. You may be some lonely bitch but we are not you. Without Andy here you're alone." I snapped. She flinched at my outburst and even took a step back. Rebecca came over and tried to calm me down.

"Andy's not here? But I just saw him." Jane panicked. Pete stepped forth to explain.

"He put me down and told me to run, saying he had some unfinished buisness or something. I have no clue what happened but I think he's ok." Pete assured, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off on tightened her grip on her gun.

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled. Kenny groaned and held his side in pain.

"How long do you think you have left?" I asked the older man. He glared at me and looked back down at his side in agony.

"How fucking long do you think, Vanilla Ice?" He spat. I ignored his response and looked off into the trees, begging for Clementine and Rochelle to burst out of the trees. That's as likely as Luke also bursting out with Carlos in a fucking hoverboat. Ok, maybe a little more likely then that.

"Come on then, I know of a suberb nearby if you're all still scared of the lodge." Jane sighed. Matthew held out his hand to stop her.

"I'm not leaving that lodge to have somebody else camping there when we get back. I'm going back with or without everybody." He went off with Walter trailing behind. Kenny grumbled and followed with Sarita also going. Bonnie sighed and also went to follow them.

"Well I guess we're going back to the lodge then." Pete shrugged. I lingered back a little longer as Sarah, Rebecca, Alvin and Caine soon left too. Pete turned back to me as I left the treeline, catching up to everyone. "She'll be fine."

"Who exactly?" I grumbeld. Pete looked back once more before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Both." Pete stated.

**Clementine**

I rubbed my eyes and tried to get up. My head spun the second I sat up causing me to fall back against a pillow. I held my head and had a look at my surroundings. There were some furniture items, tables, chairs, a couch. I looked at the couch I was currently laying on.

"Great, you're awake." A voice called from across the room. I knew that voice all too well. Of all the people to get stuck with I got stuck with him.

"Andrew." I scowled. He chuckled slightly and shook his head, apporaching the couch I was on. I tried to scoot back but a wave of dizziness hit me.

"It's fine kid, I saved you. Rochelle's upstairs praying to The Gods or some crap. Dunno where the others are now." He sighed. I glared at him. He shook his head once more. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me..." Too fucking right. "... but I have changed since then. It's up to you whether you beleive that or not." He turned and opened the door that lead outside. He stopped just at the exit. "I hope you're happy with your friend here to look after you." He left the house and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't want you to leave now." I mumbled. It was too late. There was no way I could chase after him, and my mind was so jumbled I couldn't really think straight. I held my head and groaned, loudly. Whoever knocked me over is getting their ass beat.

"Clementine? Oh gods you're ok! But Andy said he'd keep a watch and tell me when you got up." Rochelle looked at me worridly. She dashed quickly around the house, checking every room.

"Rochelle, he left when I woke up." I wheezed. She stopped mid run and stared blankly at me. "He left, because he knew how much of a problem he would seem to me." She send a sad look my way but I ignored it. "Thing was, I didn't want him to leave." I sighed.

"So I didn't!" He burst through the door but cringed when the door slammed on the wall. "I must admit that was not one of my finest moments. I just needed to hear if there was a reason for sticking around." He explained. This didn't stop the glare I sent his way.

"The gods what the heck? Dang it Andrew don't you dare sneak up on me like that or I swear you'll get a serious whooping." Rochelle seethed. Andy couldn't help but snicker. "Is there a darn problem?" She demanded.

"Sorry, sounds weird when you don't swear is all." Andy chuckled quietly. Rochelle continued her glaring as he took his place across the room on a small couch.

"So you came back, now what? Die here with us?" I smirked. He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I dunno, just survive for now." He suggested. I rolled my eyes and lay back on my pillow. It was going to be a long afternoon. Might as well relax.

"Well my head hurts like shit, so keep it down." I complained. Rochelle sent me a disaproving look at my choice of words. I ignored her and rubbed my head.

"See, the kid will swear, why can't you?" Andy snickered. Rochelle glared at him and left the room, likely to cool off. "Ok, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." He sighed.

"She's into girls anyway so stop trying." I moaned. Andy just sat there stunned at my response.

"I wasn't... that... you got it wrong kid." He mumbled. I chuckled and rolled over to face away from him. Just because I didn't neccesarily want him to leave before doesn't mean I like him very much.

**No P.O.V**

The group finally arrived back at the ski lodge to find it almost exactly how they left it. They all let out groans of relief from the walking they did, though it was nothing like the trip from the cabin.

"Well we made it back at last folks." Pete called, releived to soon be off his feet and on a couch. As he made his way to the front door he heard a voice inside, yelling at somebody. He cautiously opened the door and snuck inside as everyone else waited patiently outside.

"I don't care, I'm not useless!" Pete heard. It was definately a woman but the question who still remained. He heard it was coming from upstairs so he made his way to the staircase. He crept up slowly when another voice yelled back.

"She said wait here so that's what we have to do!" A familier man called. Pete couldn't quite put his finger on who just yet but he would soon. He made it up the last few steps and found Sarita and Caine argueing.

"Thank god it's just you two." Pete breathed a sigh of relief. They looked over at him when Sarita offered him a smile.

"Great, it's Pete. So is Kenny with you?" Pete hung his head a little in sadness at the news to come. Sarita got the message that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Kenny's... bitten Sarita. We lost Luke and Carlos as well and we don't know where Clementine is." Pete explained. Sarita placed her hand over her mouth and held back her tears. Pete went back downstairs and motioned for everyone else to come inside.

"Pete! Pete, I don't know when he left but... Nick's run off." Alvin explained in a hurry. Pete cursed quietly and kicked the ground in frustration.

"We can't go after him now, it's getting late and we have no clue when exactly he ran off. We have to trust he gets back safe, and maybe with Clementine in tow." Pete grumbled. Alvin nodded and went over to his wife to help her however he could. Pete sighed and looked out the window of the ski lodge. "Damn it Nick, you've gone and done it now."

**No P.O.V**

June sat worridly as the skinny boy and the other woman argued quietly away from the shivering girl. She was scared beyond what she's ever felt before, except the time she was captured by those crazy people. She held her knees close to her chest. The woman threw her hands up in defeat when the skinny boy came over to June.

"Natasha no happy you here. Don't worry, you still stay though." He assured. June scooted back a little as he reached behind him to offer her a bottle of water. "Is ok, only water." He offered. She slowly took it from him and unscrewed the cap, gulping it down quickly.

"Who are you? Where you from?" The woman suddenly demanded. Her loud voice scared June, causing her to drop the bottle. The boy quickly scooped it up and took the cap from the ground, screwing it back on.

"Natasha, don't scare her. She frightened." The boy ordered. Natasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still waiting for an answer. "Is ok, tell us name, were you in group?" He asked soothingly. June just curled herself into a tighter ball and muttered quietly to herself.

"Think of Kenny, think of Kenny, think of Kenny..." She repeated over and over. The boy decided to give th girl some space and went over to speak with the other woman. A larger man came over and touched her shoulder gently.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. My name's Mike, I'm a friend. I drove here not long ago from the place I was being held captured at, these two let me stay. We could be friends." Mike offered. June looked up at him slowly and whispered softly.

"Uncle? U-uncle Mike?" She asked. Mike didn't know if she was remebering her uncle or if he looked like her uncle, or if she was just scared and confused. "You don't look like uncle Mike, uncle Mike is skinny." She spoke softer then before, barely being heard by Mike.

"No kid, I'm sorry but I'm not your uncle. But I can still help you, I promise." He smiled. She was about to smile back when a pair of footsteps crashed through the trees. Mike pulled out his gun and aimed into the trees. "Shit, better not be more walkers."

**Clementine**

"So are we getting out of here now?" I asked. Andrew nodded his head as he drew his pistol. It always made me feel uncomfortable when he had a gun but I doubted he would shoot me, otherwise why did he save me twice already?

"Yeah, let me just grab my axe and we'll go." Rochelle said. She rushed over to a table and grabbed her fire axe that was leaning against it. "Ok, let's move, no point staying here when it get's too dark." We all left the house and began to make our way down the road. The sun was setting slowly but we were sure we could make it back on time. We saw a sign just ahead.

"Hey, that sign says the ski lodge is that way. Hmm... we should make it just as the sun goes behind the mountains." Andy smiled. We ran down the road in the direction of the ski lodge. We found a walker on the path but Rochelle dispatched it in seconds.

"So, what about Kenny? How's he going to cope with you being around?" I asked Andrew. He sighed and looked over to Rochelle with a sad expression. Rochelle stopped me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Clementine... Kenny's been bitten." She mumbled. I widened my eyes in shock. No, this can't be true. Not Kenny, why? He was the oldest friend I had. I blinked my tears back and nodded my head.

"We'll deal with it when we get back." I sternly nodded. Rochelle smiled slightly and we got back underway. Every minute or two we'd come across another walker, taken out of our way in seconds. Soon, the darkness began to consume the treeline.

"Shit, it's getting dark quicker then I thought. Ain't like the Georgian sun I'm used to. Sets quicker up North." Andrew grunted. We picked up the pace to hopefully get there sooner. Within minutes it was really dark. Andy pulled out a torch to help light the pathway.

"I think I see the end of the road." Rochelle grinned. I saw it too. There was a parking lot or something and not far from that was the ski lodge. We ran as fast as we could towards the lodge when I heard a loud yelling happening inside.

"I ain't leaving until I get to say goodbye!" I heard Kenny yell. I rushed to the door and opened it, seeing Kenny at the stairs. I crept forth cautiously and hugged him from behind. "Who the... Clem? Gosh darn it don't sneak up on me like that." Kenny chuckled. He turned around and gave me a strong embrace. I could smell the blood on his jacket and hugged him tighter.

"I don't want you to go Kenny, not yet. You're my greatest friend. You're like an uncle." I sniffed. Kenny picked me up in his hud and soothed me.

"It's all right Clementine, you'll still be in safe hands. Besides, I'll finally get to see my family again, heck I'll see Lee too. I'll tell him you said hi ok?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you." I sobbed. Kenny rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'll miss you too Clementine." Kenny placed me down gently and looked over to Pete and nodded. Pete sighed and followed Kenny outside, pistol in his hand. Sarita was crying on the couch by the fire place. I sat next to her and hugged her, which she returned. Matthew and Walter where sitting on another couch and looked on sadly.

"It'll be ok, it'll be..." Matthew was get off by the sound of a gunshot outside. I felt my tears spilling from my eyes harder then they were before. This had been the worst day right behind seeing my parents and shooting Lee.

"Jane! Where are you Jane?" Andy started to call out. She came down the stairs and saw him, greeting him. I ignored their reunion when Bonnie came over to comfort me.

"It'll be ok Clem, you've still got us, just remember that." She soothed. I was about to respond when the door burst open.

"Please, no shoot." I heard and odd voice from the entrance. I got up and looked to see a skinny boy with a leg brace. He was holding up his hands.

"Ah! Careful man, that hurt. Yeah, this is the place." Nick wheezed. I saw him being carried in by a large man with a lot of blood coming from Nick's leg.

"Nick!" I yelled, leaping over the railing and rushing over to him. "Nick, oh no what happened?" I pleaded. He rubbed my head and offered a smile.

"It's alright kid, just a bullet wound." He tried to chuckled but ended up groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see properly and when he burst out of the trees he surprised me, I shot him. Name's Mike." He carried him further inside and set him down on one of the couches.

"Shit the bullet didn't go through, and we don't have..." Pete stopped. I knew what he meant. Without Carlos what use was it to dig around in there ourselves? This was when Caine came forth with Carlos's medical equipment.

"Have you lot forgotten? I was a parttime doctor. I have a better chance at this then you guys. Carlos even showed me a thing or two." He started to grab out some stuff when Sarita came forth.

"I was a nurse once, maybe I can help in some way." Caine looked up at her and nodded his approval.

"Alright people, let's give them some space. So, Mike, tell me who your group is hmm?" Bonnie asked. We gathered at the steps where I could see the boy, a woman and someone hiding behind the woman.

"This is Arvo." Arvo stepped forth and greeted us. "That is Natasha and the girl behind her is..."

"June? Is that you?" I suddenly asked. She stepped out slowly and looked at each of us with her scared eyes.

"I just want Kenny."

**Well we'll jus leave it at that. It's not often I get to show off Caine's past life talents. I mean now he's technically become the groups doctor as he's most experienced. **

**Extra: Andrew St John was going to be alone with Clementine at first but I decided not to make it that uncomfortable for her so chucked Rochelle in there too.**

**Extra: Nick was not going to be shot by Mike at first and simply return after finding June instead. I decided to get him shot for extra drama.**

**People changed the story!**

**R. JANKOWSKI & SSV WARSHAW: I was going to make the bitten victim Matthew but changed it to Kenny!**


	12. The Siege

**Whahey! It's you guys. I got confused for a second there. See what I did there? I combined the confused 'what' with they greeting 'hey' as a save. So last time on The Storm... I changed it's name actually because it's no longer that cute one shot we remember. Anywho, last time on The Secrets Kept, we had Kenny die by bite, Nick's been shot and shit has happened! (If you say shit happened at the start it's a lot more summering.) Too true my insane friend, too true. This chapter does seem... over the top but hey, there are too many alive. What does Telltale do when too many people are alive? They kill some off. Sorry...**

**Clementine**

I stood there awkwardly, twirling my foot on the ground as I bit my lower lip. How could I go and tell her the only man she trusted was dead. I couldn't do that to her, she's fragile enough as it is. She just looked at me worried when I didn't respond. I could see her eyes began to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry June, I know he was your friend... he was mine too." I looked down at the ground in sadness, feeling my own tears well up again. She pushed her way past me and ran off to her room, most likely to cry. I just sighed and rubbed my arm nervously as the two newcomers just stood there.

"Uh, would you two like... some food?" Pete offered. They followed him to the kitchen area as I went to go check on Sarah. She was curled up in a ball upstairs, crying softly. I knelt by her side and reached out slowly.

"Sarah, are you ok?" I asked, finally placing my hand on her shoulder. I felt her body stop shaking, signifying she'd stopped her crying. She looked up at me with her large, sad eyes and sniffed.

"When's my dad coming back?" She asked. I felt a large pang in my heart. Well ain't that a kick in the face. How could I respond to this without a lie and without making her feel worse. I knew there was no other way around it.

"Uh Sarah... your dad... isn't coming back." I sighed, hanging my head. She began to sob once more, louder this time. I felt inclined to help her in some way so I scooted to her side and held her close in some sort of hug. "It'll be ok Sarah, I'm still here." I whispered soothingly.

"I want my dad." She cried, getting louder with her crying. I just rubbed her shoulder as she lay her head on mine. I went and lay my head on hers. Her crying soon passed to the point where she seemed to just be hiccuping.

"I know the feeling, I just lost Kenny after being separated so long, it made me so sad. I'm almost crying as I speak." I almost choked on my words but held it together. Sarah straightened herself out and looked at me once more.

"How are you so strong Clem? I wish I was more like you." She mumbled. I just looked away sadly. The thing was, I wasn't that strong. Death still affected me deeply. I'm not even physically strong either. I was about to reply to her when a loud thump was heard coming from outside.

"Shit, shooting that gun was a dumb idea Pete!" I heard Alvin cry. I looked over the side and saw a couple walkers banging on the windows. I looked out the door and saw even more approaching the door. Everybody began rushing back and forth, grabbing their stuff. I began to panic slightly but not as much as Sarah.

"Caine, hurry up with Nick. Alvin, get Bec and the kids out of here. Everyone else, get a weapon and defend this place. We're going down fighting!" Pete called. Alvin rushed upstairs and grabbed Sarah and me, rushing back down and closing the door behind us. Rebecca was already there when the first shots were fired.

**No P.O.V**

The herd was enormous. It was larger then most had ever seen before. Everyone was firing at anything that was close. Caine finally pulled the bullet from Nick's leg and began to drag him up the stairs. When some walkers broke the window and began to climb the stairs Caine placed Nick down and smirked.

"Welcome to hell mother fuckers." He jumped as high as he could and slammed down hard onto the wooden staircase, collapsing it. He'd noticed the creaking it had made when he simply carried Nick upstairs so the only way he thought to help protect him was to destroy the stairs. With the walkers on the stairs it only needed an extra shove to collapse.

"No, Caine!" Rochelle cried, rushing over to help him. At that same time the crash had caught the attention of one person.

"What the fuck Caine!" Matthew called. Those few seconds he'd turned to yell had been his undoing. A walker grabbed his shoulder and bit straight into his neck, ripping the flesh and spraying blood all round.

"Matthew!" Walter cried, shooting into the walkers that began to surround him. As many ran out of ammo, Bonnie still had her AK-47 to fire at approaching numbers. She held them back a short time until she was joined by another set of automatic fire. Caine had managed to emerge from the wreckage and pulled out his IMI Galil, Rochelle by his side, slicing skulls open with her fire axe.

"We can't kill all of them, can we?" Jane cried. Soon people began to rely on the few melee weapons they had. Rochelle cried out not in pain, but in rage, as she charged forth, knocking over several walkers. Soon enough, the walkers smothered another victim.

"No! Natasha!" Arvo cried, firing round after round into the endless hoard. Mike pulled him back and smashed his hammer into a nearby walker. Nick managed to sit upright, after barely bandaging his leg properly, and threw his rifle down to the nearest person, Andrew.

"Thanks!" Andy called, shooting at a walker who was mere seconds from making a meal out of Pete. Pete nodded a thank you and continued to hack at walkers with his hatchet. The room was filled with more screams as two walkers bit right into Saritas leg, causing her to collapse into another walker. They tore her apart in seconds, digging in.

"No, Rita!" Walter called again. He grabbed out a knife that he was going to give to Matthew and begin mercilessly stabbing everything in range. Jane began to panic and bolted towards the back, followed by Arvo. Rochelle was about to run after them when she was pulled to the ground by a walker. She was saved by a shot from Bonnie.

"Stop, we need everybody!" Pete called. They ignored him and entered an unknown room. Pete cursed and began dispatching all nearby walking corpses. Soon enough the numbers began to dwindle but this did not make them any less dangerous. Nick saw a walker heading for his uncle from his blind spot and panicked.

"Uncle Pete! Behind you!" He screamed. Pete turned but the walker clamped its jaws shut, straight into Mike's arm. He cried out in pain but smashed his hammer into the walkers brain. It fell dead as Mike just stared in disbelief at what he'd just done. He'd sacrificed himself for a man he hardly knew.

"Don't go and die now ok?" Mike chuckled nervously to Pete. Pete stared at him in disbelief when a bolt landed into the head of yet another walker who was sneaking up on Pete. Pete saw June holding a small hand held crossbow in her hands, trembling at what she had done. She dropped the crossbow and ran off into the room Jane and Arvo had run into, this time followed closely by Rochelle.

"Yeah, sure." He breathed. Mike ran forth and began to bash at some walkers that had found another way in. A walker then grabbed Mike from behind and began to wrestle with him. Walter also had a walker he was wrestling but Pete only had one shot left. He sighed and took aim at Walters opponent. "Forgive me Mike." He sighed, shooting Walters walker. Mike seemed to nod an approving look at him as the walker finally sunk its teeth into his shoulder, sealing his fate for good. Pete ran over and cut the walkers skull open.

"I'm out of mags, shit!" Bonnie cried. Two walkers were making their way towards her and were about to give her the chomp when Caine pulled out his Beretta and downed both in a second. "Th-thanks Caine." She breathed. Caine gave her a wink and fired a couple more shots into the remaining corpses.

"Don't need something pretty dying yet." He smirked, earning a blush from Bonnie.

**Clementine**

The gunfire soon died down and there was only silence. Alvin, Rebecca and Sarah were clinging closely to one another while I stood shakingly, holding a pistol towards the doorway. The door opened to Pete's smiling face.

"Not all of us died." He chuckled as best he could, trying to see some light in the situation. I jumped forth and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He rubbed my back soothingly and patted my head with his other hand. I let some final tears leak from my eyes.

"Is Nick ok? They didn't get him did they?" I pleaded. Pete actually began to laugh silently. I just looked at him worried.

"No, but he's stuck at the top of the stairs. Now that they're collapsed he has no easy way down." He sighed. The frown soon crossed his face as reality began to set in. I left the room as saw four familiar corpses lined up. There was Sarita, Mike, Matthew and Natasha. I looked around the room to see some people recovering.

"Fuck, never want that to happen again." Andy groaned. He was rubbing the back of his neck in pain and stretched out a little. Walter was crouched by Matthew's corpse, sobbing quietly. Rochelle was comforting June as best as she could while Jane and Arvo were getting an earful from Pete. Caine was by Bonnie, trying to keep her calm, holding her close and whispering soothing words.

"Holy... shit... it's a slaughter." Alvin breathed. The amount of walker corpses were purely staggering. The smell was so terrible people were beginning to cover their noses.

"We have to get moving now people, no doubt even more could be coming her as we speak. I know it's been hard for everyone but we must get going. Gather everything we can and meet me out front in no less then five minutes. Caine, get Nick down." Pete ordered. We followed his orders without question and gathered our things.

"What about all the food? We can't leave so much behind." Walter protested. Bonnie spoke up quietly.

"If we're willing to risk sneaking back to that crazy mans place we could steal the truck back and come here, filling it up and heading to wherever we end up staying." Bonnie suggested. Walter nodded in agreement along with Pete.

"Ok, but where do we go?" Caine asked. Pete rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Jane, take us to this suburb or whatever you were speaking of before." Pete asked. Jane sighed and nodded her head, taking us in a south easterly direction. It only took us fifteen minutes before Nick stopped us.

"If you don't mind, I have something I'd like to do just before we go too far." Nick explained.

"Well take Andy with you, he knows where we're going." Jane waved him off. Andy and Nick went off, Nick more hobbling, as we continued on our way. It took ten minutes to get to wherever Jane was taking us. It seemed not too far from the warehouse though.

"You sure this is safe? I don't want to get kidnapped again." Pete grumbled. Jane rolled her eyes and opened the door to a particular building.

"If it wasn't why would I come here. I may be a loner to you but I ain't stupid. She countered We went inside and what stood before me was awesome. There were several beds lined up against the walls, making enough for everyone to sleep on.

"Well, it's better then nothing I guess." Alvin shrugged. We made our way over to the beds and took our claims. After a short few minutes we heard a truck outside. That was obviously Nick and Andrew returning. So he went back to retrieve the truck then.

"I'm back, I handled it." Nick explained. He limped over to a bed and took his place down, placing his backpack down also. I hopped over next to him and inspected his leg. "I'm fine Clem, honest." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes. I had a look at everyone else. Rochelle was checking out the windows and glancing over to Caine, who was speaking with Bonnie. Pete and Alvin were discussing something with Rebecca. Arvo, Walter were comforting June as best they could. Andy and Jane were each taking a bed, setting their stuff down. Sarah, she was on the previous rooms couch, staring at the wall.

"So you doing alright? You know, with the whole attack? Plus, there were a lot of gunshots." Nick asked concerned. I rubbed my arm and nodded my head slowly. It was a traumatic event for me. I hadn't heard so many in ages, it was unnerving. I was getting more used to them but that didn't mean I liked them now. They still scared me.

"It was so scary, not knowing if you were going to make it. I didn't know if when the gunfire stopped whether you'd be all snacks, or the dead would break down the door and eat us too." I explained. Neither option sounded rather appealing.

"Yeah, we're really luck we only lost four people, even though none were from our cabin it's still tragic. We lost Luke, Carlos and Kenny just before the attack, Walter, Sarita, Mike and Natasha during the fight." He took his cap off his head when I saw a gleam from his back pack.

"What's that?" I asked him curiously. He looked down towards the bag and grabbed it out, exposing it. It looked like Luke's machete.

"I grabbed it from the warehouse, to remember him by. Seems a useful tool. I see why he carried it around. Might need to get used to it first." He smirked. The smirk left as he looked down sadly, placing the machete onto his knees. "Luke was my best friend. Sometimes, he'd confuse me but... since he was my friend I didn't want to lose him." He sighed again and put the machete away. I felt it was a good time to leave him to his mourning.

"I'm going to... see if Sarah's ok." I told Nick. He nodded his head as I left to check on her.

"Ok then, be careful though." He warned. I knew what he meant. I didn't want to say the wrong thing to her. Just as I was I heard Pete begin issuing orders again. He'd become the unofficial leader.

"Ok everybody, I'll be taking Jane and Alvin with me to get some of the food back. We'll be back soon." Jane said her quick goodbye to Andy as Alvin gave his wife a kiss goodbye. They grabbed their weapons and headed out the door. With that done I continued to the living room. When I entered the next room I approached her slowly. I tapped her shoulder carefully.

"Sarah? You doing ok?" I asked. She sighed and hung her head lower. I came around and sat onto the couch next to her, placing my hand back on her shoulder. She glanced up at me for a second before returning her eyes to the floor. "You doing better at least?"

"I guess..." She mumbled so quietly I barely caught it. I shuffled closer and offered her a hug. "Everything is just so confusing, I wish dad could explain it." She whispered.

"Yeah, I've got confusion bottled around inside me as well." I sighed. There were so many questions just bubbling in my head. Sarah looked up at me suddenly.

"You feel confused too?" She asked. I nodded my head. The next thing that happened turned my world on its head. She kissed me... on the lips!

**Look I'm really sorry but there were too many people still alive. Look, I just can't handle large groups of survivors so I'm sorry. I know, that was very Telltale of me. So let me try list the current survivors.**

**Currently alive are Pete, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, Sarah, Clementine, Walter, Arvo, June, Andrew, Jane, Rochelle, Caine and Bonnie. I think that's everyone. Fourteen, damn. Still it seems a lot so don't be surprised if the group members head separate ways. P.S, Pete isn't very observant.**


	13. The Fallen

**Here we are with the next chapter of The Secrets Kept! So are you guys enjoying this so far? If you are you could leave a review later. I need to know if you guys like this or not. It's important to me to know. This is not a threat but the less reviews the less productive I am. True story. (It's a threat isn't it?) Maybe… that's not the point.**

**Clementine**

I pulled away as she did, staring at her in pure shock. My brain couldn't process what had just happened there properly. My heart had stopped, I could feel that. My throat was dry, I couldn't speak. Sarah ended up speaking first.

"That's… not what you meant… was it?" She asked fearfully. I shook my head slowly in response. She just covered her mouth and started rambling about something or another before running out of the room into another, locking herself away. Nick came over to see what the trouble was.

"Everything ok? You didn't piss her off or upset her did you?" He asked concerned. I was still just staring ahead blankly. "Clem? What's the matter?" He went around to face me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sarah kissed me." I breathed, barely audible. Nick did manage to hear me though. He slowly backed up, unsure how exactly to deal with this sort of moment. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nick, what do I do?" I asked fearfully. He just shrugged slowly. "I don't want to lose her as a friend… I…" I felt small tears starting to form but I blinked them back.

"I'll… uh I'll get Bonnie or Rochelle. They might help." He offered before rushing into the other room. I heard him speak to someone when I saw Rochelle come into my vision.

"So… Nick says you're in need of some help." She smiled slightly, placing a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Sarah… she just kissed me and I don't know what to do." I whispered. Rochelles smile dropped as she thought about it for a second.

"Hmm, was it only a three or did she score a good seven?" Rochelle joked, nudging me gently. I looked up at her, confused and angry so she shrugged. "Sorry, I tend to make jokes at bad times. Look kid, you gotta tell her the truth. God that sounds cheesy. Gosh uh… darn you… ugh he should've asked Bonnibel or something" She sighed.

"It's just Bonnie Chelle, nothing more nothing less." I heard Bonnie chuckle, coming around to face me also. When she sat down I saw Rochelle give a slight look of discomfort crossed with disgust or anger. "Nick explained it to me. I'll have a chat with her and you just… be you." She explained.

"I can't just ignore this, you don't just shrug these things off." I mumbled, feeling terrible about the situation.

"I don't see a problem why you couldn't. I've had a fair few girls that I just…" Rochelle was cut off with a glare from Bonnie. "Right, shutting up now." She slapped herself gently once Bonnie turned back to me.

"Ignore her, she can't take anything seriously." Bonnie smirked. I saw Rochelle give me the thumbs up as she left the room, further proving what Bonnie had just stated. "Look, I know you feel uncomfortable about all this but… try be yourself again as I talk with Sarah ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I breathed, slowly standing up. Bonnie offered me a smile as I headed back to the bedroom area. As I entered I saw an excited Rochelle.

"So you gotta tell me, was it a six?" She asked excitedly. I gave her a glare which she just finally giggled. "I'm joking, I should really stop now though, while I still have limbs attached to my body." She sighed, finally letting the conversation go. I sat down on my bed when her voice cut in again. "Was it a nine?"

"Rochelle!" Bonnie roared, finally shutting the woman up.

**No P.O.V**

Once Bonnie had left Caine made his way onto the roof to think. Matthew had died, it was his fault. If he weren't so stupid and destroyed the stairs he would have been fine. If he lived maybe others would have lived. He just sighed and threw a grenade he had in his pocket off the roof. It wasn't live, he just didn't have any rocks.

"Rochelle!" He heard Bonnie yell inside. He chuckled knowing Rochelle would have said something stupid again. Usually he was the stupid one but sometimes she seized that role. "You ok up there?" He heard Bonnie ask. He checked over the side to see her smirking, the grenade in her hand. He sighed again and leapt of the roof.

"Yeah I guess, just a bit pissy. Matthew got killed because I done something stupid is all." He sulked. She lost her smirk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If those stairs weren't crushed by me he'd never been distracted by me. He may have even saved a few people."

"Caine, you can't blame yourself for everything. Trust me, I've been there." She mumbled. He looked at her and offered her a smile. She kissed his cheek and smiled back at him. "Come back inside when you're feeling better."

"Yeah, ok Bonnie." He agreed. Bonnie headed back inside as he caught the grenade she threw back to him. He rolled it around in his hand when he heard something in the distance. 'A twig snap? What the fuck is this a movie?' He thought to himself. He grabbed out his gun and snuck closer to check the area out. He came up with nothing so turned back to find a baseball bat to the face.

"I always told you Caine, I'm one step ahead." He smirked as Caine spat the blood from his mouth. "And you're still a son of a bitch to knock out." He frowned, smacking the side of his head again, knocking him out this time.

**Inside**

Pete had finally come up with his group to take back to the lodge and grab the remaining supplies. He tried to find someone he could trust to watch his back and someone who might not be alright here, who might abandon the group when the chance arises.

"Ok everybody, I have the group right here. I wish to bring along Walter and Andrew." He announced. Walter hesitantly grabbed his weapon as Andrew simply shrugged and grabbed his gun again. "So we may be gone a while with the truck. Just sit tight, we should be back before sunrise." Pete assured.

"You sure I can't come along?" Jane asked. Pete looked at her a few seconds before giving a response.

"I think we can manage. You stay here and help hold down the fort. Don't worry, I'll take care of your boyfriend." Pete smirked. Jane gave him a disgusted look while Andrew simply chuckled.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend old man." She scowled at last. Pete just chuckled and turned to leave. As he did he heard Nick say something to him.

"What was that Nick?" He asked, turning to face his injured nephew.

"I asked if you could be careful out there. We've lost too many as it is. If there are even a small group of walkers, don't do anything stupid." Nick begged. Pete smiled and nodded in agreement before finally bringing his two companions to grab the food left behind. In a minute the truck was gone and everyone was left to wait.

**The Ski Lodge – Pete, Walter & Andrew**

Pete, Walter and Andrew snuck towards the ski lodge being careful not to make any sounds at all. Andy was watching their backs while Walter checked the sides with Pete up front. Once they approached the door Pete listened in for any sounds inside. Satisfied, he entered the building to get a waft of death and decay.

"Damn, it smells horrible in here." Andy sighed, covering his face in disgust. Pete nodded in agreement before making his way carefully forwards. All three felt unsure of all the walker corpses as any could be a lurker, waiting for someone to step nearby.

"The foods kept this way, come one." Walter directed. As Pete and Walter made their way inside they failed to notice Andrew had stopped. He was checking on one of the walkers before him. He crouched to get a better look at it when he realised who it was.

"Fuck, never thought I'd see you again." He grumbled poking the body of Hank, a man he'd met once. He stood up and realised the other two had left him. He checked a couple rooms but couldn't find them.

"Where's Andy? Didn't think he'd leave us so quickly…" Pete mumbled to himself in the storage room. He wasn't expecting Andrew to be the one to leave him suddenly. At least Pete had the keys with him.

"Here we are Pete. The foo… where's Andy? He could carry a box so why's he gone?" Walter asked. Pete looked around but shrugged in response. He had no idea where he'd gone. Walter rolled his eyes and rambled on to himself.

"Well let's grab as many as we can. I doubt Andrew has left us just yet." Pete assured. Walter grunted in disagreement but grabbed a box anyway. As Pete and Walter left the storage room they saw Andy standing amongst some bodies. "Hey A…"

"Shush! Not all of these were here before." Andy hissed. Walter and Pete looked to one another before sneaking over to Andy. He looked around nervously and held his rifle tighter. "Some of the bodies are stacked up. Hanks body wasn't there last time. They've been moved about."

"You're crazy Andrew, nobodies here." Walter scoffed. Andy glared at him before sneaking towards one of the many doors at the lodge. He hesitantly grabbed it and opened it up to find a body in a curled up ball on the ground. "See, its j…" The body seemed to come to life, leaping from its place and heading towards the exit.

"Don't move!" Pete instructed, aiming his rifle at the man. Once he stopped and turned Pete seemed to lower his rifle. "Well I'll be damned, Anthony?" Pete asked. The man looked at him oddly.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. Pete just smiled and came closer to the man.

"Anthony, it's me, Pete. Don't you remember?" Pete asked. Anthony stood there as he observed Pete a little longer. "Come on, you might remember Luke and Nick." Pete suggested. Anthony nodded slowly.

"I remember those little rascals. Bloody tore a mess of my place, ruined the suits and stole a pizza once." He scowled. Pete placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I came around to pick them up, nearly five times." Pete chuckled. Anthony began to smile as well.

"My god, Pete I remember now. You were that older man who came round to take the rascals. Of all the people to see again…" Anthony took Petes hand in his and shook it.

"Yes Anthony, it's crazy to meet someone from the past, even though I only met you five or six times." Pete agreed. Andrew came over and tapped Petes shoulder. "Oh right, Anthony, would you like to come with us? We got some people so we came back here to get the food." Pete offered. Anthony shook his head slowly.

"Nah sorry Pete, got my own to look after. Got me own to look after, namely me own grandchild." Anthony declined. Pete nodded his head in understanding.

"So, where's your family then?" Pete asked. Anthony smirked and adjusted his cap.

"We have them settled by Whiltshire, near that old warehouse. Got a big guy there who protects us, said he'd like if I went up here to look for an old friend of his, goes by the name Andrew John I think." He scratched his chin and shrugged. "Seen nothing of him yet."

"Sorry, never seen him." Andy sighed, heading over to Walter. Anthony cursed silently and grabbed out his screwdriver.

"Welp, best be heading back then, the docs probably worried. Gots to keep his equipment running smooth. See you around Pete." Anthony waved, heading out the door. Once he'd left Pete turned to Walter and Andy.

"What do we do? If he's still alive and looking for us…?" Pete trailed off. He suddenly ran out to the truck and hopped in and tried to get the truck started. It only sputtered but failed to start. He heard someone approaching him.

"Sorry Pete, he'll kill me boy if I didn't." Anthony apologised, showing him the trucks battery he'd removed. Pete glared at Anthony as two men approached the truck with automatic rifles. Andy came outside to have a gun trained on him.

"You two are coming with me." An older man ordered, grinning madly as he adjusted the weapon in his hands.

"Who the hell are you two?" Pete demanded of the men. The younger man came forth and aimed his gun at Pete.

"You don't ask the questions here, we do. But we'll tell you anyway. That's Hashim, our doctor. My name is Frank and you'll be following me. The boss hates it when we're late." Frank grinned along with Hashim. As Pete exited the vehicle Frank looked to Anthony. "Watch him, I'm checking in with the boss." Frank ordered. Anthony nodded. Once Frank left he leaned over to Pete.

"I don't wanna do this you understand. I won't say nothing about your friend hiding in there but I'm truly sorry this happened to you." Anthony whispered to Pete. Pete just glared and turned away from the man, not wanting to hear excuses.

"Alright, boss knows we're coming. Anthony, get that battery installed. We're driving back. Hashim, tie them up and load them in the back." Frank ordered. Hashim and Anthony followed without question as they began to do the tasks they were told. As Pete and Andrew were loaded up Frank snapped his fingers. "Right, Andy I have a problem. Unless you know where Jane is too you're going to get a real ass beating when we get back."

"I have no fucking clue." Andrew lied. Frank grinned wickedly and licked his lips.

"The boss loves it when they lie, gives him more reason to punish you." He chuckled, hopping into the drivers seat once Anthony had finished.

"Got them loaded Frank, let's go. Leave the bikes we won't need them!" Hashim called, shutting the back door clumsily, leaving a gap. Pete looked around quickly to see if there was a way out of the bindings. He saw a piece of metal sticking out and stood up.

"Go, I'll be the one punished for this. I won't tell a thing. Just… protect Jane for me will you?" Andrew asked. Pete hesitated before nodding his head and cutting the bindings. The truck stared up as Pete lifted the back open enough to roll out. He did so as the truck began to roll forth. He dashed away quickly in hopes of warning the others before it was too late. As he was running he spotted several pushbikes against a tree.

**The Warehouse**

Caine looked around groggily, hoping to realise where he was. Once his eyes focused he saw he was in one of the many chairs in the warehouse. He struggled but could not get himself free. The straps were extremely tight on his wrists so he could not even move his arms at all.

"Welcome home Caine, good to see you again." Eristein called, clapping his hands slowly as he approached. "I just got word that Andrew is on his way back with a friend, Pete I think. Can't wait until my second group returns with your new girlfriend. What was her name again? Bonnie was it?" Caine growled at him.

"Don't you touch her." He warned. Eristein rolled his eyes and leaned forth slowly.

"You were always easy to anger weren't you? Well then, I hope you like surprises because I've got an old friend of yours I'd like you to meet before he dies." Eristein taunted. A man brought forth a large sack that seemed to be wriggling. He dumped it as Greg burst out. Eristein wacked him across the head with a baseball bat only enough to daze him.

"What are you doing? You can't, what's he ever done?" Caine demanded. Eristein chuckled and strapped Greg into his special chair.

"Well now Caine, if I remember correctly it was Greg who let you slip away on his watch. I doubt this was an accident." He grinned, raising his sabre from its sheath on his back. Greg looked up at it worriedly.

"You can't be serious dude, why would you kill me now, while your community is barely holding together as it is?" Greg pleaded. Eristein simply shrugged and held the sabre just above Gregs arms.

"One, two and three!" He yelled, bringing it down suddenly upon Gregs arms. Greg screamed as his arms from the elbow down were completely severed. Eristein then cut his stomach open and cackled madly.

"Still a sick fuck I see." Caine snarled as Greg was dragged off and dumped outside to reanimate. Eristein cleaned the blood off slowly and grinned before dipping its tip into a bucket of black blood.

"Biter blood, seems to infect you so quickly. Best weapon ever made. Now when Andy and Pete get here, I'm going to finish what I was doing to Pete." He grinned madly. The truck pulled up outside as Frank ran forth.

"Got them here in one piece sir." He smirked. Eristein was about to reply when the heard a curse outside.

"Son of a bitch the old guy got out somehow." Hashim came in, dragging Andrew behind him. Eristein snarled and turned to Frank.

"One piece my ass. You let once get away you fucker!" He pricked Frank in the arm with his sabre which Frank yelped at. "Go say goodbye to whatever friends you have you worthless shit." Eristein snarled.

"You basterd, why would you do that?" Frank roared. Eristein merely raised his sabre to threaten Frank. Frank slinked away to die slowly knowing better than to fight him now.

"Never liked that asshole anyway. Hashim, strap Andrew up. I want to watch him starve. Give him water unless he refuses." Eristein ordered. Hashim strapped him up when a buzzing was sounded on his walkie talkie. "Hello? Randel is that you?"

"You better fucking watch yourself, we're coming." Bonnie growled into the walkie before it went dead. Eristein chuckled before chucking it away.

"Oh well, Hashim, set the traps. We're having guests for dinner. Bonnie for dinner it seems." He snarled wickedly as Hashim ran about setting up the many traps around the room.

"You better not hurt her or else…"

"Or else what Caine? You can't do anything in your position can you?" Eristein mocked. Caine continued to snarl as Eristein began to make calls.

"You underestimate us. You're going to feel real stupid later." Caine snorted. Eristein paused and turned slowly to Caine.

"And why would that be hmm?" Eristein asked.

"You're fucking with the wrong people."

**Well let's leave it there shall we? I'm such a tease. The next chapter may be the last actually for this story. If it goes too long I'll split it into a two part chapter. So hope you guys are ready for an epic showdown. There will be a sequel to this later but that won't be until later in the year. See you later.**


	14. The Secrets Out Part 1

**So, I hope you guys are ready for our finale. It's going to be big. This story will have a sequel it's just that I really need to take a break and can't be stuffed having it sit there for nine months or something waiting for an update. Ok, maybe not nine months but you know what I mean. So, Caine's been captured, said Ricks awesome line, Bonnie's going to save him with some help obviously. Let's go peoples! ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**No P.O.V**

Bonnie put the walkie into her back pocket and stormed away from the bleeding man. He'd been sneaking up on her slowly when she heard his footsteps. She whirled around and punched his face, beating him once he'd fallen over. She was planning on saving Caine but she wasn't stupid to go alone. Sure people might die but it's not just for Caine, Eristein must die.

"I'm telling you we have to wait! Sure the suns nearly up but they have a lot of crates!" Rochelle argued. She was arguing with an impatient Jane again. Bonnie burst through the door, startling everyone in the room. "What's up Bonnie?"

"They've got Caine. Eristein, he's alive. We have to go kill him or he'll just keep hunting us over and over again." Bonnie stated to the group. Most stood still, shocked at the news they had just received. They were sure that he was eaten by the herd, he had fresh blood leaking from his leg hindering his movement.

"Well you can count me in." Nick grabbed his gun and Lukes machete, taking his place next to Bonnie. Others began looking at one another and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm in on that action." Alvin agreed, also standing by Bonnie.

"He is not nice man. I met him, killed my friends. I will help." Arvo stated, taking his place by Bonnie.

"That man has got to die, sign me up." Jane came by to join the attack force.

"Yeah, guys got Caine, jerk. Nobody takes my friends." Rochelle grinned, grabbing her weapons.

"I'm going to stay here, for obvious reasons." Rebecca noted, gesturing to her pregnant stomach. Bonnie nodded in understanding and stepped forth, turning to address her team.

"Ok, we have to make a plan. We have no clue how many people he has but we have to assume he'll have a lot. Yeah, a few of us may die, heck we all might die but that man must pay! So, since Jane's been there before we'll need her guidance. Jane, draw us your best layout plans." Bonnie instructed, pulling out a table and a marker. Jane came forth and began drawing.

"So this is the warehouse layout. There are a couple buildings nearby and they often plant a sniper here. We'll get Ro to take him out. He has guards patrolling here, here and here while there are stationary guards placed here and here. We have to take out there communications or they'll call for backup." Jane explained, scribbling a general layout of the area. Rochelle rubbed her chin in thought.

"Ok, here's my input. I take out the sniper and begin picking them off one by one. Nick, Alvin and Jane storm the front. You guys are, sadly, a distraction almost. When a few guards have left the back exit that's when Bonnie and Arvo sneak in and see if they have Caine there or kill the German if he's there. Now, I will eventually have snuck around to start assisting our frontal assault team with some sniper fire. If need be we all run off and meet back here if we can." Rochelle explained. Bonnie nodded in agreement with her plan.

"Her plan's not bad. I admit, it is good even though it's risky." Alvin agreed to her plan. Rochelle offered him a smile as the others thought.

"I can agree too, I no good at shooting but not terrible. I agree too." Arvo nodded. Nick sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah ok, not happy but somebody has to be a distraction I guess." He agreed reluctantly. They all turned to Jane to see if she agreed, not that it'd make much difference.

"Well, I have no major quarrels with it. Ok, you got me." She shrugged, relenting to the plan.

"Can I help? I'm quiet and a good shot." June asked shyly. The group turned to her to see she had her small crossbow in her hands and a few bolts. Nobody really had the heart to say no but they had to or they would be bringing a child into a dangerous situation.

"Hey actually, June can get a few silently, help with the whole thing. They won't know where she's shooting from if she stays out of sight." Rochelle snapped her fingers. "It's actually excellent…"

"If she wasn't a kid." Bonnie sighed, rubbing her brow in frustration. In theory it was a good plan but a kid was never a good person to bring in a battle. "You sure you're up for this hon?"

"Yes, those basterds got Kenny killed and Clem hurt." She nodded sternly, gripping her crossbow tighter. Bonnie sighed again and waved her to follow as they all filed out slowly.

"So I guess it's just me to protect Rebecca and Sarah?" Clementine asked. Rochelle looked back and gave her the thumbs up.

"But kid, you kick butt. You're a good person to leave to protect them." Rochelle assured. Clementine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well yeah, duh." Rochelle chuckled and followed everyone else outside to being to march to the warehouse.

**The Woods**

Pete wasn't entirely sure where he was riding anymore. He was riding blindly through the trees because the path had a large amount of walkers so he had to take a shortcut. Only problem was is now he's hopelessly lost. He looked back a second when the bike hit a ditch and the front wheel snapped off, flinging Pete forwards into the mud and dirt.

"Son of a… damn it." Pete muttered, getting up painfully. He tried to clean himself up but only managed to get his hands muddy and dirty. He looked around briefly to see if he could find anything recognizable. Nothing seemed to pop out to him at all. He did however manage to spot a rusty knife he picked up. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"You have to save them Pete, before it's too late." A female voice echoed. Pete looked around quickly to see if anyone was there. Nobody was.

"Hello? Show yourself?" He demanded. The voice giggled and sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. "Man, I must have really hit my head hard." Pete groaned.

"Pete, you have to help them… they're going to die if you don't get there now." The voice urged. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Pete but he couldn't quite pinpoint who it was.

"I would trust you but I have no idea who you are." Pete called to the trees, still searching for a sign of whoever owned the voice. Once more, he yielding nothing.

"Just… you have to trust me Pete. The large white tree ahead of you, keep heading in a straight line… you'll find them." The voice suggested. Pete looked over to a pale white tree that seemed to be leaning to one side, almost as if it was pointing. Pete went against his better judgement and began to head the direction the voice had told him.

**The Warehouse**

Hashim was whistling a tune to himself as he prepared some traps. He had a few tripwires and simple bear traps set around the warehouse. He even partially buried bear traps in leaves just outside. Hashim was interrupted by Caine.

"You're doing it wrong mate. The tune is more like this. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun. If you're going to whistle In The Hall Of The Mountain King you have to do it right or not at…" Caine was cut off by Hashim backhanding him across the mouth.

"I whistle however damn well I please you fuck." He growled before returning to his trap setting. As he did his walkie talkie crackled to life.

"I've been picked up. Is Caine there? The basterd who killed him?" A voice asked. Caine couldn't quite pick out who it was from the static.

"Uh yeah, he's tied up man. You can have him if you help us repel the attack." Hashim responded. Caine couldn't quite hear but the other man sounded like he agreed. "You hear that Caine? He's going to be here in three minutes."

"Well actually, I didn't hear at first but…" Another smack across his mouth shut him up as Hashim growled again. He returned to his work setting up an axe above a doorway to swing down once the door opened.

"You know, your friends were dumb to alert us they were coming. A sneak attack is always easier. Now we have traps everywhere." Hashim chuckled. Caine rolled his eyes and avoided making any comments that might anger the Arabic man.

"They done yet Hash…" A man was talking when a bolt shot into his leg once he entered the warehouse. "Son of a bitch! Mother fucker!" He yelled, grabbing his leg in pain. Hashim chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You fool, never enter a room full of traps without knowing where the traps are." Hashim replied, wrenching the bolt from his leg and resetting the bolt launcher and the wire. The other man limped off to most likely get some first aid.

"So, is there going to be an anvil above my head that drops when they touch me?" Caine smirked. Hashim ignored him and left the room for he had finished setting up. Caines smile grew as he realised what had happened. "Most of their men don't even know about the traps… Rochelle you obviously have something cooking." Caine spoke to himself.

**The House - Clementine**

I was fiddling with her pistol as Sarah finally returned to her bed. I sent her a smile which sadly wasn't returned. Rebecca was lying tiredly on her bed when she suddenly groaned. I stood and looked at her in concern.

"Rebecca?" I timidly called, voice filled with worry. Rebecca groaned again and got into a sitting position.

"You have got to be kidding me, once everyone's left." Rebecca muttered as she began to groan again. I looked at her puzzled until it dawned on me. "You have a great choice in timing huh?" Rebecca tried to make the situation lighter.

"No, no, no not now! What do we do? I have no training! I can't… no…" I stammered. Rebecca put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know how long they'll be gone, they might get back on t…" She was cut off when she gasped in pain. "Nope, he's coming on quicker then I wished. Shouldn't be too hard…" She panted, holding her belly in pain. I tried to keep myself calm until I heard the unmistakeable groan of a walker.

"Well, shit just got harder." I sighed, grabbing out my knife.

**The Woods - No P.O.V**

The team had split up into their small groups. Rochelle and June went one way, Bonnie and Arvo went another while Nick, Alvin and Jane went another. Rochelle found a hill with a large boulder on top so she climbed up and got a good view of the sniper and other guards. June had to creep closer to get a good view near the tree line.

"I'm in position with June, waiting for orders." Rochelle stated into her walkie she always kept on her. It crackled as Bonnie answered.

"Got you, we're almost ready, just waiting for the others to get around to the front." Bonnie responded. Bonnie crept closer to the tree line and peered at the guards that stood outside the warehouse. Arvo kept close to her side with his sisters gun by his side.

"Ok, ready when you are." Alvin called into the walkie. Alvin and Nick were ready by the trees as Jane hide behind a car just outside the trees. Bonnie held out the walkie and prepared to give the order. Once she saw the sniper enter her view she knew Rochelle could get him.

"Take him out Rochelle." She ordered. A loud gunshot resonated around the woods as the guard fell from the tower. Everyone took it as the time to charge.

**The Woods**

Pete was having a hard time navigating the woods. Walkers were shambling around aimlessly so he kept having to sneak around them while keeping the direction he was going. Soon, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, followed by more and even an explosion. He began to pick up the pace as the walkers began to notice the sounds of gunfire and fighting going on in the distance.

"You shouldn't have escaped old man." Walter growled, tackling Pete to the mud. Pete shoved him off successfully and eyed him suspiciously.

"Walter? It's me Pete. What's the matter with you?" Pete asked as Walter returned to his feet, Matthews knife in his hand. He switched hands and took a swipe which Pete managed to dodge. Walter growled and begin to circle Pete. "What happened to you Walter?"

"That basterd Caine killed my Matthew, now I'm going to kill all he holds close, see how he feels. It's his fault that Eristein came for us. He said he only wanted Caine and he thought we'd fallen for his lies. I sided with him now. Kenny got bitten so then you shot him, bringing the herd on us. Caine distracted Matthew getting him killed. He got Rita killed too! It's his entire fault!" Walter cried, swiping again at Pete. He cut his jacket but failed to pierce the skin.

"You're insane, you've fallen for lies. Eristein is manipulating you!" Pete tried to reason. Walter only had rage and hatred in his eyes. Pete knew there was no getting through to him. Walter dived forth so Pete hopped to the side, kicking Walters legs. Walter stumbled but managed to stay upright. He dove at Pete again and pinned him, trying to stab his chest.

"Goodnight, old man." Walter grinned, the knife being held back by Petes hands. Walter was stronger so it was only a matter of time until he lost his strength. Pete felt a poking in his back when he realised. He let one hand go off Walters hands, the knife poking his chest, piecing the skin.

**So the next chapter, yes this is a two parter, will include my infamous dice rolls. I will say only two or three people are not getting dice rolled, mainly because they're important for the sequel. So hold onto your butts and pray the dice rolls true. See you then! Enjoy the long fight scenes next chapter and hope your favourites live!**


	15. The Secrets Out Part 2

**Well here we are at long last guys. The end of a brilliant story. Of course it was brilliant it was by me. (Uh, asshole? I'm here too.) Ah yes, but I created you, literally. (You made me for a story that ended up removed for reasons we still can't find.) Nobody cares. They want to hear the ending, and that's what we'll do. Welcome, to the oblivion.**

**Eristeins Warehouse**

The assault began. Gunfire here and there, several guards dropped dead within seconds. Others took cover. There were about eight guards still alive when Bonnie and Arvo began to sneak forth. Alvin managed to kill another guard leaving only seven when suddenly, a mine went off killing another.

"Ha, these basterds don't even know where their own mines are!" Jane laughed loudly. She made it a mental note not to approach the warehouse though. The other guards froze and headed back towards the warehouse.

"Don't let them know about Bonnie and Arvo!" Alvin called above the gunfire. Nick began taking shots towards the entrance, forcing the guards to avoid it and instead diving for other cover nearby. Nick smirked and continued to fire when a walker snuck up on him slowly. "Nick, look out!" Alvin warned. Nick turned just as the walker began to close its jaws.

"Fuck!" He barely managed to push it back with mere millimetres to spare as its teeth scraped his clothes but didn't break the skin. He breathed a sigh of relief at how close he'd just come to death as he shot the walker dead.

"Alvin, you watch our asses alright? Make sure no more sneak up on us!" Jane ordered. Alvin nodded and turned his attention to the backs of his companions. No doubt this was actually going to be a long battle.

**The House**

Rebecca continued to groan as more walkers began to pound onto the door. Clementine took a few panicked breathes before managing to get them under control. When Rebecca stifled a scream Clementine finally turned to her.

"Rebecca, we have no clue what we're supposed to be doing." Clementine stated the obvious. They heard distant gunfire and an explosion meaning a fight was ensuing in the distance. Clementine shoved a rag in Rebeccas mouth and put her finger to her lips, hoping Rebecca didn't think what she'd just done was rude.

"The sound will lure them off soon." Sarah breathed in realisation. It was no doubt working. Slowly but surely the banging quietened down until it had stopped. The walkers had gotten distracted from the distant gunfire. Clementine wiped her brow when suddenly a bang was heard from the back door.

"Oh shit, just give us a break." Clementine rolled her eyes, preparing her gun once more.

**Eristeins Personal Chamber**

Eristein slowly made his way to where Andrew St John was strapped in his chair. He grinned mercilessly as he approached with a bat in his hands. He knew with the fighting outside he'd soon have to leave so he knew he'd have to have as much fun as he could before then.

"Well now Andy, it seems Jane has come to your rescue with your friends. Bonnie wasn't it? No matter, Caine's next door with several traps stationed around him to make sure they don't rescue him. I know they're here mostly to kill me more than rescue him but… everyone loves a good bait." He grinned.

"You're a sick and twisted fuck Eristein." Andrew growled. Eristein merely howled in laughter and literally almost fell over.

"Me? Sick and twisted? What the fuck was it you did when this began?" He spat at Andy. He flinched at his words as Eristein lost his smile. "I know what you did, the sick and twisted fuck you are. You ate people for no good reason. You had plenty of food but you went and bloated yourself on men and women. I mean sure I've had a finger or a toe here and there but you… you ate full people." He snarled.

"I will admit it is something I regret every day. But I never agreed with it. It was mamas idea. Danny was all for it but I knew papa wouldn't have wanted this. If you remember so well you'd remember I never actually ate a man before." He countered.

"Yes, but you're brother raped a child and you did nothing." Eristein smiled again, bringing the bat down onto Andys head. It made a sickening crack as Andy tried to look straight ahead. Eristein cackled as he brought it to his stomach and then his hands. Andy screamed in pain when Eristein reached for a bone saw. "See you in hell, Andrew."

**Outside**

Alvin kept picking off any walkers that got too close for comfort to Nick and Jane, who'd managed to kill three more guards. June had slowly been sneaking around to their position when she reached where Alvin was hiding.

"June, good thing you're here. We would appreciate your help. We're almost out of ammo and there is still two more guards." Alvin explained. June looked nervously down at her crossbow when Alvin realised, she only had one bolt left. He cursed and checked over to where the guards were hiding. He turned back around when he saw a walker reach for June. "Look out!"

"What?" June asked confused, turning to see the walker. She screamed as it grabbed her but Alvin tore it away and shoved it against a tree. He grabbed out his knife and repeatedly stabbed it until he felt a massive pain in his leg. A crawler had come by and taken a chunk from his leg, causing him to collapse. June killed it and came over to Alvin. "No, no, no. You can't die, you have a wife and child waiting back home." June hastily denied.

"Heh, this is it for me kid. You tell Bec I love her will you?" He asked. June felt tears prick her eyes as she nodded, wrenching the bolt from the walkers skull. Alvin smiled as she slowly stood up, loading her crossbow again. "You going to end it now?" He asked.

"Might as well…" She breathed, aiming it carefully at his head. He closed his eyes when the last thing he heard was the crossbow fire. June felt the tears spill from her eyes but shook them away as she retrieved her bolt and loaded up again, taking aim at a guard. She fired getting him right between the eyes. She smiled when she noticed a walker grab Nick again. Jane was occupied while June had no ammo. That was when Pete came and shot it.

**Earlier In The Woods**

When Pete had let go of Walters hands he knew it was risky. He felt the knife slowly stabbing his chest but he had to be quick. He used his other hand to reach into his pocket and bring out the rusty knife he'd found earlier, jabbing it into Walters leg. Walter reeled back in pain leaving Pete to scuttle away quickly. Walter snarled and gripped his knife tightly, diving forth once more.

"Fuck you Pete!" Were the last words that came from Walters mouth as Pete cut the knife along Walters back, finally downing the insane man. Pete rested his hands onto his knees and let air enter his lungs again. His chest was burning from the lack of oxygen and the small stab wound in his chest. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding and hurt like a bitch. Pete heard somebody running through the trees and recognized him as one of Eristiens men. Frank if he remembered correctly.

"Why did he have to do that?" He seemed to yell to nobody. Pete grabbed Walters knife and threw it towards the man just before he noticed Petes presence. He felt the knife enter his thigh as Pete charged forth and stabbed the rusty knife into his throat. He gurgled shortly before dropping dead quickly. Pete snatched his gun before heading back the way he was heading.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming." Pete assured.

**Inside**

Bonnie and Arvo carefully snuck in through the back door. There were several containers stacked up around the place, most likely from whoever last used the place before it was taken over. Arvo began to sneak forth first, using the containers as cover. Bonnie followed close behind and kept an eye out for traps. She spotted a trip wire and grabbed Arvo just as he was about to step on it.

"Wire." She whispered harshly. Arvo looked down and stepped over carefully. Bonnie carefully followed the wire with her eyes when she saw a crossbow hooked up to it. She sighed and also stepped over to avoid setting off the trap.

"Look, it's Caine." Arvo pointed out. Bonnie could see Caine over in the chair, strapped down tightly. He was surrounded by many traps. She snuck forth when she heard a slow clapping to her left.

"Well done Bonnie, you made it to the boss round." Hashim chuckled from atop a shipping container. He flew the doors open as large, beefy walkers piled out. Bonnie panicked slightly as she reached for her gun, taking aim at the approaching wave of muscle. Arvo simply dragged her back when she was about to protest.

"Look, use the traps for advantage." Arvo pointed out. Bonnie realised he was right and lured a few over to swinging axe trap. It swung down, hitting at least two at the speed it went. Several were easily caught in the many bear traps set up around the warehouse. Hashim got aggravated and pulled out his gun shooting at Bonnie. "No!" Arvo cried, pushing her away as Hashim fired, the bullet hitting Arvos arm. He cried out in pain when most walkers directed their attention to him.

"Arvo, what are you doing?" Bonnie demanded as Arvo began luring the walkers away. He ignored her and managed to bring most into another container that was open. Bonnie looked on in horror as most piled in, effectively locking him in with them. She heard him shout out a quick order to her.

"Shut doors, quickly!" He cried. She hesitantly followed his order as a loud gunshot echoed throughout the container, followed by several more. They soon stopped but Bonnie heard nothing further other than the growling of walkers inside.

"Damn Russian, I was meant to hit you." Hashim grumbled, hopping down from where he was to stab Bonnie. He pulled out his knife while Bonnie whirled around, shooting him in the chest. He grunted but kept coming forth. She realised what he had on underneath and shot his neck instead. He gurgled and realised how stupid he was to go forth in close combat, dropping to his knees.

Bonnie looked to Caine but decided to check the room where she could hear something crashing about inside. She opened the door but Eristein barrelled past her, knocking her to the ground. She saw a dead Andrew inside and looked away disgusted. Once Eristein made it outside he was shot in the knees by Pete.

"You son of a bitch." Eristein growled at the older man. Pete bared his teeth and shot him again in the lung. He screamed as he wasn't quite dead. Pete stepped onto his chest and leaned in close.

"This, is for Luke." Pete snarled, lowering a walkers head to Eristeins neck as it tore a chunk of it away. He choked on his blood as he bled out slowly. Pete backed off when a walkie went off near him, coming from Nick.

"Hey uh Nick, I went back to the house to see if the others were ok, hope you didn't need my help to much. But uh… we have a problem." Rochelle spoke into the walkie talkie. Nick frowned and answered her.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" He demanded. They heard Rochelle cough as she tried to find an easy way to explain.

"Well… inside there's a lot of blood and… a few bloodied blankets. I don't know if anybody died but… nobodies here." Rochelle explained. Back inside Bonnie had approached Caine and began to tear off his straps. Caine offered her a smile but she simply frowned.

"We have to get out of here, now. Wellington isn't far but we have to move fast." Bonnie demanded, helping Caine from the chair. Caine just rubbed his wrists and looked at her questioningly.

"Why, they're all dead now." He stated, gesturing to the bodies around them. Bonnie just shook her head.

"Because, winter is coming."

**Ok, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. Played episode two of Telltales Game Of Thrones and I laughed when I made my character say that line. And here we are, the end of The Secrets Kept. Originally this was a quick one shot about Nick and Clementine that turned into a large mystery story. I hope you enjoyed the fifteen chapters of mystery, intensity, cuteness and shocks. So here was the large list of dice roll deaths.**

**Nick: 1,2,3 Die, 4,5,6 Live. Got 5**

**Alvin: 1,2,3 Die, 4,5,6 Live. Damn, 3**

**Arvo: 1,2,3 Die, 4,5,6 Live. Well a 1**

**June: 1,2,3 Die, 4,5,6 Live. Also a 5**

**Andrew: 1,2,3 Die, 4,5,6 Live. Meh, 2 ain't bad**

**I think it's kind of funny how someone wanted Bonnie and Jane to die but before I had even written part one they were labelled as essential, as in will not die no matter what. Pete was also labelled as an essential character. Well there you have it, the ending. I've decided instead of starting a sequel I'll just continue this at a later date. I guess it'll still be considered a sequel anyway though. Until then, kill all the sons of bitches that stand in your way.**


End file.
